Weight of the World
by snakehearted
Summary: When Harry dies, Hermione is sent back into the past to set things right. What happens when she falls in love out of her own time?
1. Warm Welcome

The second the emerald beam of light from Voldemort's gnarled wand overpowered Harry's red one and hit him square in the chest, Hermione knew what she had to do. Biting back a heartbroken sob, she made her way through battered bodies and debris scattered around the courtyard and headed towards the castle. Hermione wouldn't allow herself to feel anything until she reached her destination. She had never been a strong Christian, especially after she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter, but at that moment she prayed that her mission would go through smoothly.

It had to.

Hermione avoided the surge of terrified Death Eater-directed people with a hastily performed Disillusionment Charm. Breathing a sigh of relief at the empty hallways, she started on the staircase. Hermione had never really noticed how far Dumbledore's (or, rather, Snape's) seventh-floor office was from the courtyard and the Great Hall, already having worked up a sweat on the fifth staircase. She was panting like a dog by the time Hermione found herself standing in front of the gargoyle statue.

"Dumbledore," She breathed, thankful for her earlier planning when the gargoyle leapt aside and revealed a spiral stone staircase. It would have been near-impossible for Hermione to enter the Headmaster's office without her spying. She made her way heavy-limbed up the eighth and final staircase.

Hermione looked around, fascinated by the strange, whirring objects sitting on spindly-legged tables. It seemed that Snape had left Dumbledore's possessions untouched.

She smiled sadly at the memory of the dead headmaster. Harry had filled Ron and her in on what he had seen in the Pensieve, and the realization that their former Potions professor wasn't so evil after all had provoked a twinge of guilt. Hermione was ashamed at her former self's awful attitude towards Snape, especially after he had killed the then-Headmaster at Dumbledore's own instruction. Hermione sighed. Dumbledore. The last time she'd been in the dead Headmaster's office was with him, discussing what she was required to do if (she gulped) Voldemort killed Harry.

"_Homenum Revelio_!" The sound of voices nearby shook Hermione out of her reverie, and made her heart skip a beat. "Rookwood, someone's up there!" _Rookwood?_ She had to get out of there at once. Adrenalin pumping in her veins, Hermione tapped her wand on the marked cobblestone Dumbledore had hidden the object under.

"What's the bloody password, then?" Said Antonin Dolohov's voice. Hermione was scared bonkers. Forgetting she was a witch, she yanked the cobblestone and, more gingerly, fished out the pendant out of the hole. "Fuck if I know! Snape never told us if he kept Dumbledore's, the tosser." Hermione cursed under her breath, listening to the scrape of stone on stone. The two Death Eaters had said the password unknowingly, and would be in there any second!

Fumbling with the clasp of the necklace, Hermione fastened it around her neck and took the pendant in her hand. Hermione closed her eyes and took the pendant in her hands.

Light flashed before her eyes as if her body was moving. Figures moved around, the temperature changed. People cried and talked quietly and sent jets of light around her. Finally, the flashes stilled and she took in her surroundings.

The last thing she saw before passing out was Dumbledore's blue eyes widening in surprise as she collapsed on the cold cobblestone floors.

Six hours later, Hermione woke in the Hospital Wing, the matron performing healing spells on the small cuts all over her body.

Looking up, she studied the new smooth-faced, brown-haired Madame Pomfrey. In her time, the nurse couldn't have been younger than fifty, but in 1977 she had to be in her late thirties. The younger version of the woman was quite beautiful, she decided, as Madame Pomfrey began healing the large, profusely bleeding cut on her stomach.

"Hello, Poppy." Albus Dumbledore strode in wearing shimmering blue robes, an all-knowing smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "May I speak to your patient privately, please?" Madame Pomfrey placed several phials of brightly colored liquids on Hermione's bedside table. "Of course, Albus! Please make sure she takes these," The matron gestured towards the potions. "There is a Strengthening Solution, a Blood-Replenishing Potion, and Draught of Peace." She told the Headmaster and shuffled out of the room.

Hermione sat up in her cot. "Hullo, Professor Dumbledore." She greeted him. The professor smiled. "Greetings to you as well, Miss..."

"Granger. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione told him. He nodded. "I presume, in as much as you know my name, that you know where you are." Professor Dumbledore surmised. "The Hospital Wing," She assured him. "In Hogwarts." Hermione added after, for extra measure. Dumbledore chuckled. "And the date?" "Today is September 1st, 1977." Hermione took a deep breath. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm from the future." She blurted.

To Hermione's surprise, Professor Dumbledore remained unperturbed by the news. "I guessed that you were not from this time," He stated. Of course. "But now, Miss Granger, could you inform me of how you came to be here?" Professor Dumbledore wondered. Hermione closed her eyes. A few seconds later, when she opened them, the Headmaster was waiting expectantly for her to begin.

"Well, Professor, exactly twenty years in the future, you gave me this pendant (Hermione pulled the necklace out of her collar), in hopes that if Voldemort should… take over wizarding England, I could go back twenty years in time and stop Voldemort from rising." Hermione confessed, much to Dumbledores disturbance.

"Miss Granger, are you saying that in your time Tom Riddle has conquered wizarding England?" Hermione nodded. "I've got to stop it from happening again. I promised you." She declared softly. She noticed a hardness in Dumbledore's eyes that she had never seen before. "This is a very serious matter, Miss Granger. Could you accompany me to my office so we can discuss it?"

"Of course." Hermione agreed, drank the potions Madame Pomfrey had left for her, and stood up. After waiting for her to lecture Hermione and Dumbledore, the two left Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Wing and Flooed to the Headmaster's office.

Hermione could tell that Dumbledore was astounded by Hermione's recap of the past twenty years (The future! Hermione silently reminded herself."). The Headmaster shook his head. "So many young lives destroyed." He realized solemnly. Hermione murmured in agreement. "I believe a good idea would be to write a list of things you ought to change, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said determinedly, and checked his wizard wristwatch. "The feast begins in fifteen minutes. You may leave for your sorting, but there are two more things I must address."

Hermione looked up, meeting his eyes. "What is it, professor?" Dumbledore gave a small smile at her eagerness. "The first is the matter of your origins." The old man told her. Hermione worried her lip in thought. "Could I say that I was, er, home-schooled or something?" Dumbledore nodded. "Good choice. Then, of course there is the matter of your name."

_Hello, my name is Hermia Ranger_, Hermione practiced, standing outside the doors of the Great Hall and contemplating the meeting with Dumbledore. She didn't like her new name much, but she supposed it would do. The kind old man had escorted her back to Madam Pomfrey's for a hair-washing charm and a Pain-killing potion. He had also supplied her with a trunk containing quills, parchment, ink, and a bag to carry them to class. He had not, unfortunately, given her books, telling her to borrow them from the library instead-but Hermione couldn't complain.

Her heart hammering in her chest, she realized she had been standing in the corridor by the Great Hall for far too long. The first year's sorting was seconds away from finishing! Hermione stepped inside cautiously and caught Dumbledore's eye. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Students, settle down please," The Professor's voice silenced the entire Great Hall. "There is one more student to be sorted. Miss Hermia Ranger, if you will take a seat." Dumbledore said, motioning towards the three-footed stool where Professor McGonnagal stood with the Sorting Hat. Fighting the blush creeping up her neck desperately at the realization the entire school was looking at her, Hermione scurried towards the Professor and sat down. The hat was quickly placed upon her head.

"Ah, a time-traveler, aren't you? Very brave...smart, compassionate, and ambitious, too. Which one shall it be?" The sorting hat mused "Let's see now, I think I'll put you in..."

Hermione tensed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She resisted the reflex to cover her ears at the deafening applause and cat calls the Gryffindors offered. Walking down the steps, she saw a group of people waving at her to come sit next to them. With a pang, she realized the girl who was waving at her had vibrant ginger hair. Could it be...?

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans! As the Head Girl, I would like to welcome you to Gryffindor." She confirmed Hermione's unspoken question with a brilliant smile.

"Come sit with us!" Lily insisted, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the group. _Oh, no..._ She thought, realizing Lily was making her sit with the Marauders. Hermione gulped. Faking a smile, she seated herself beside Lily and a blonde-haired girl to her right. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were sitting opposite the three girls. Hermione shivered at the sight of the future traitor.

"Hello, Lovely Lily. Care to introduce us to your fine new friend in Gryffindor?" Flirted a messy haired boy (Merlin, it's James Potter! she saw.) Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at his self-important air, but Lily, did not offer the same courtesy.

"You would have to excuse our very lovely Head Girl, Miss Ranger, no manners at all," James said trying to keep a straight face as Lily glowered at him "However, I would also like to welcome you to Hogwarts. My name is James Potter, otherwise known as the Head Boy, and Lily's knight in shining armor." The messy-haired boy finished, making eyes at a livid Lily.

"Egoistical prat." She muttered.

"You wound me, Evans" James said, resting his hands over his heart melodramatically. "Go out with me and I promise I won't be a prat ever again." He added with a hopeful smile.

"Keep dreaming, Potter." Lily scoffed, the tiniest flush warming her cheeks.

"Er, thank you, James. I'm Hermia. I just transferred here." Hermione offered lamely, trying to change to subject. Lily smiled at her gratefully. "Cool. Are you in seventh year as well?" A thin, gangly boy with amber eyes and copper hair asked her. _Remus Lupin,_ she realized. She smiled at him and nodded, not finding the words in her head to say to her dead professor. _He's not dead yet, though._ Hermione told herself. "I'm Remus," He said, stretching his arm across the table to shake her hand.

"Peter Pettigrew." A plump, blonde boy introduced himself, bashfully shaking her hand as well. "It's lovely to meet you all," She smiled. Remus and Peter went pink while James ruffled his hair smugly. Hermione couldn't help but notice how much he really did look like his son.

"Hey, what about me?" Said a tall, grey-eyed boy in the back. "Sirius Black, m'lady." Hermione laughed and gave her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you," She said, before he took her hand in his hers... and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine," Sirius drawled. Hermione wouldn't allow herself to blush. This was Harry's dead godfather she was talking about!

"Well, Mr. Black, you are quite the charmer, aren't you?" Hermione retorted sarcastically. Secretly, she was quite proud to have thought of an acceptable comeback. It wasn't normally Hermione's style, instead opting for a lecture on immaturity.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, m'lady." Sirius said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm honored to be bestowed with such chivalry, Mr. Black, but you've got something in your hair." She lied. Just as she'd predicted, Sirius broke out in a fit of hysteria, trying to find the imaginary hair-tainting object. The entire group split their sides laughing, causing the other houses (except for most of Slytherin) to turn around, intrigued.

"Hermia," Remus began, chuckling, "I think we're going to be very good friends."

Hermione beamed.


	2. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I cry myself to sleep every night due to the fact that I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>After dinner in the Common Room, Hermione, the Marauders, Lily, Dorcas, and Alice (the latter two had introduced themselves earlier) sat in a circle reviewing their schedules.<p>

"What classes have you got, Hermia?" Lily wanted to know. Hermione smiled before listing all eleven subjects she was taking. "Wow, the only ones who have that many classes are Remus and I!" Lily beamed, seeming delighted that the three studious Gryffindors would have all their classes together.

"I've heard you're quite smart, Remus." Hermione complimented him with a smile, watching a deep blush blossom on his faintly scarred cheeks. Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"_I've heard you're quite smart, Remus._" He mimicked Hermione's voice in a shrill, high-pitched falsetto that sounded nothing like her. "Everyone thinks Remus is so amazing. What's so special about him?" Sirius demanded, his voice returning to it's regular deep tone. The girls shared a knowing look before scooting over to Remus and fawning over him.

"It's because he's adorable, of course!" Dorcas cooed, pinching Remus' flushed cheeks.

"Exactly! I've always wanted a bookish boy." Lily smirked and stroked his hair, smirking spitefully at an astonished James.

"Gingers are the cutest, though, aren't they, Hermia?" Alice gushed at, to Sirius' dismay, a nodding Hermione. "Of course," The curly-haired girl agreed. "Come on, girls, let's go up to our dormitory."

The four girls promptly stood up, linked arms, and left the dumbstruck Marauders (exempting a giggling Peter, who was trying unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter) on the floor.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, Sirius and James turned to the tomato-red, stunned werewolf sitting in front of them.

"Remus, how do you _do_ it?"

* * *

><p>Three days had passed without a prank on the Marauder's part, and Lily was getting suspicious.<p>

"What could they be up to, girls?" She asked Hermione, Alice, and Dorcas, sitting on the couch and watching the four closely-huddled boys discussing Merlin-knows-what.

"Maybe they're trying to lull us into a false sense of security," Hermione mused.

"I bet it's a plan to seduce you or something," Dorcas giggled. "After all, you did see James' face after that whole episode with Remus." She recalled, a faint blush tinging her cheeks. The other girls laughed.

"I'll have to agree with Cassie, there." Alice laughed. "Sorry, Herms."

"You're treading walking on thin ice, Alice." Hermione laughed. "It's Hermione." Three sets of eyes darted to her.

"Hermione? Your name is Hermia." Dorcas said slowly, her nose wrinkling in puzzlement. _Damn it,_ Hermione thought. _I've messed up again._

"Yes, of course! My mind was just somewhere else." Hermione assured them. "I'm tired. I'm going up to the dorm now, goodnight!" She left the girls sitting in bafflement on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>Merlin!<em>"

The next morning, Hermione and Dorcas sauntered into the Great Hall only to find that the two formerly black-haired Marauders were red-headed and half-heartedly skimming their Charms textbooks.

"Sirius, James? Care to explain?" Hermione suggested, taking a seat in the same chair she'd sat in the day before. The pair looked up from their books, grinning sheepishly. Sirius offered a wink that Hermione did not respond to, instead turning to Remus for an answer. He shrugged.

"Well, you lot _did_ say you liked nerdy gingers, so that's what we are. Besides, we've always had a knack for Transfiguration."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began piling scrambled eggs on her plate. James really was, as Lily had claimed, an egoistical prat. It was a good thing Harry had never inherited that particular trait, she pondered. Realizing what she was thinking of, Hermione sighed in anguish.

_Harry._

She didn't even want to think about what was going on in her time. Ron would be lamenting the loss of his two best friends, and Ginny her first love. Who knew what the two thought had happened to her? Hermione hadn't thought to tell her new boyfriend (_He's not anymore, though,_ Hermione moped) about her mission, but Hermione hadn't the time. _Besides,_ she thought, _Ron wouldn't have let me go if he'd known._ The truth of what had happened in the last 48 hours truly sunk in for Hermione in that moment, and it took all the strength she could muster not to burst out in miserable tears. Hermione hadn't even had a chance to grieve Harry's death, and she fervently hoped she could stop it from happening again.

"Hermia? Are you okay?" Sirius's concerned voice snapped Hermione out of the trance, revealing that her desolate thoughts had shown on her face. She forced a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Hermione assured him, buttering her toast. Suddenly, Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table with a bewildered expression on her face. The red-head sat down and opened her mouth to speak, then closed it promptly.

"I don't want to know." She told an optimistic-looking James (who's smile slid off his face as soon as Lily said the words), and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. "What classes have we got first?" she asked, changing the direction of the conversation. Sirius' face darkened.

"First we've got Charms, then it's Defense with bloody Slytherin." He grumbled, but suddenly his expression morphed into a sky smirk.

"Hey, Evans! Snivellus is staring at you again," Sirius sneered to James' annoyance. Lily rolled her eyes while Hermione begrudgingly played dumb.

"What, am I missing something here?" She questioned.

"Well, according to Black here, Snape has been in love with me since third year." Dorcas and Hermione tittered.

"Forbidden love? That's quite the Romeo and Juliet story, isn't it?" She joked. Lily's brows knitted together in confusion.

"How do you know about Romeo and Juliet, Hermia?" Lily demanded, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I'm a muggle-born." Hermione admitted. The red-head's eyes twinkled.

"Really? So am I!" Lily gushed, before realizing the faulty story. "Wait a minute... I thought you were home-schooled!" Hermione bit her lip, silently cursing herself for not thinking of it.

"Well, erm, Dumbledore sent a private tutor for me because, er, my parents didn't like the idea of sending me to a boarding school." She lied. Lily opened her mouth as if to ask a question, but Remus, as if sensing her discomfort, cut her off.

"We should be getting to charms, now, or we'll be late." He announced, scooping his school bag up and leaving the Great Hall. The group followed his lead and started towards their next class.

* * *

><p>Charms passed uneventfully, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was another story.<p>

"Hello, Miss Ranger, and welcome to Hogwarts!" Said Professor Dingle cheerily. "You will be paired with Mr. Dolohov today. Please take a seat."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. _There is no way I can be paired with him,_ she thought, terrified. The only thing Hermione saw when she looked at Dolohov was his future self at the Department of Mysteries with hatred bubbling in his eyes. Sighing, Hermione realized she had no choice but to sit with the Death Eater to be. Biting her lip tensely, she took a seat beside him. Hermione was sure Dolohov was up to something by the evil way his black eyes glinted. She shivered.

"So, class, today we will be focusing on..."

The rest of Professor Dingle's statement was drowned out when Dolohov's calloused hand grazed her knee. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand traveled farther up her leg. Hermione didn't trust her voice to tell him to stop lest she cry or scream, and her limbs felt like they were made of lead. She didn't move an inch, not even when his thumb flicked dangerously close to a private area.

"Mr. Dolohov! What on _earth_ are you doing?"

Dolohov's hand, which had moved down and was caressing the inside of Hermione's knee slid up her thigh. He sniggered.

"Oh, nothing, Professor. Just giving the mudblood whore a try."

The Gryffindors cried out in protest, while Slytherin house supressed snickers from behind their hands. Hermione gasped. How had Dolohov known she was a muggle-born?

"I will not have this blatant rudeness and disrespect in my classroom. Twenty points from Slytherin," The Professor hissed, her voice shrill with anger. "and two weeks of detentions! Stop what you're doing this instant!"

Dolohov's hand didn't budge.

"Oh, come on, Professor, the tart probably loves it." He argued.

"Thirty points! See yourself to Professor Slughorn's office, _now_!" Professor Dingle shrieked.

At that, the future Death Eater removed his hand from Hermione's thigh, got out of his seat, and strolled out of the Defense classroom. The Professor's expression returned to it's former relaxed state.

"Mr. Black, would you be so kind to escort Miss Ranger to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught?" She requested noticing Hermione's distressed, and resumed talking about advanced defensive spells. Hermione and Sirius left the room.

It wasn't until they had shut the door and began walking to the Hospital Wing (stiff-legged and hyperventilating, in Hermione's case) that Sirius spoke. Hermione noticed that he was flaring his nostrils and clenching his fists. His knuckles were bone white.

"I saw what he did to you." Sirius fumed, his pace increasing. Hermione almost had to jog to keep up with him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it just yet.

"I know he touched you, Hermia." Sirius clarified, pushing open the door to the Hospital Wing. They had reached the first floor and Hermione was glad for the distraction. Calling for the matron, Sirius explained to Madam Pomfrey Professor Dingle's request. She left the room to fetch a Calming Draught. Hermione and Sirius were all alone.

"Her-" Sirius tried to refuel the conversation again, but Hermione cut him off.

"Sirius, I really don't want to talk about this." She snapped, taking a shaky breath and looked away.

"Okay." Sirius mumbled, looking down at his hands. Hermione blushed at her harsh tone and turned to face him again.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to think about it right now." She apologized.

Hermione never had been one to talk about her feelings, instead preferring to keep it inside. As much as she loved Harry and Ron, it felt like their own problems (_and _especially_ Harry's,_ she thought) were so big that she didn't want to burden them with hers. Just the thought of her two best friends made her mood plummet to her toes. Hermione desperately wished Harry and Ron were here. It was because of their absence, she realized, that she felt so alone.

When Madam Pomfrey returned with a phial of light blue liquid, she swallowed in in one gulp (to Hermione's annoyance, the potion did not cured her sadness), thanked Sirius and the matron, and stood up to leave. Hermione was sure Sirius had seen a lone tear slipping down her cheek as she walked out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Hermione was heavy-hearted and distant. She didn't make eye contact or attempts at conversation, left her plate untouched at dinner and lunch, and avoided Sirius like the plague. After Hermione (who usually ended the day with a chat with the girls) left the common room to 'go to the library', the seventh year Gryffindors had an unofficial meeting.<p>

"What do you think's wrong with her?" Lily asked the group worriedly. She had been very protective of Hermione ever since the curly-haired girl had been sorted into Gryffindor, in an almost motherly way. The two had bonded quickly.

"Maybe it's what happened in Defense, right, Padfoot?" James speculated, eyeing Sirius. He didn't respond.

"I"ve been meaning to ask you guys what happened." Dorcas stated, having been almost a half hour late to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She turned to the boys expectantly, fiddling with a piece of her blonde hair.

"Yeah, Prongs, what really happened?" Remus wanted to know. James shrugged.

"Ask Sirius." He said simply. All eyes turned to the preoccupied looking boy. It almost looked like the normally (over)confident Sirius was... uncomfortable. Remus cleared his throat.

"Padfoot?" At that, Sirius' head snapped up. "Yeah?"

Rolling his eyes, Remus repeated the question. Sirius seemed hesitant to answer, but eventually realized he had to.

"Dolohov was feeling her up." Sirius grumbled. Lily gasped.

"I knew he was doing something, but I never ima-"

"So that's why he said it." Remus said quietly.

"What?"

"Dolohov said that he was giving the, er, muggle-born a try. Except he didn't use that word." He explained, blushing at the attention.

Sirius nodded, struggling to keep himself from boiling over.

"He called her a whore and a tart as well." Sirius seethed. "She was crying when she left the hospital wing, you know."

Remus looked apalled.

"I'm going to talk to her," The dog animagus picked himself off his position on the ground. "_Alone._" Sirius added, and ducked out of the portrait hole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter practically typed itself! So surprised I managed to finish this in one day. Anyway, school stars in two days and, unfortunately, I won't have much time to write. Expect one chapter a week, maybe?

**UltimateLoveStorys, Dorienn, EsmyF:** Thank you! :D

**misswiss2: **I know, it sucks! I couldn't think of a better name or keep her as Hermione (for future reasons I can't reveal). But she won't be using it for long, so don't worry lol.


	3. Grief

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter this would be a manuscript, not a fanfic... Sigh.**

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't gone to the library.<p>

Instead, she stumbled out of the moonlit courtyard blinded by tears, searching for a place where no one would see her. Barely restraining a sob, she recognized the small birch tree Harry, Ron, and her would sit under when the weather was warm. It was much smaller now, and it was freezing outside, but she leaned against its' trunk in sorrow.

Now that she was alone and had cast a Muffling Charm on the area around her, Hermione grieved.

Witnessing Harry's death had, although she hadn't allowed herself to think of it, shattered Hermione's heart into what felt like a million non-repairable pieces. It wasn't fair. Harry was supposed to win, not Voldemort! Harry was supposed to save the world!

How she loathed Tom Riddle.

If Hermione had to face him in this time, which was not at all unlikely, she wouldn't know how to stop herself from springing on him immediately. Hermione couldn't wait to get her hands on his filthy horcruxes and destroy the bastard once and for all.

Angry tears streamed down her face as she screamed (albeit without sound), mourning the loss of everyone who had died just because of him. Hermione had seen the bodies lying around the Great Hall, and to her distress, she recognized dozens of faces there. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Professor Snape, Colin Creevey... and so many more. Hermione didn't even want to think about the countless others who had given their life before the final battle.

She hadn't expected it to be so hard, meeting the Marauders, Dorcas, and Lily who had all given their lives for a better cause. James, Lily, Sirius and Alice had sacrificed their lives for their sons (or in Sirius' case, godson), and Remus and Dorcas theirs for the Order. The only one who had sneaked out of doing what was right was Peter. Hermione shrieked at the thought of him, barely noticing the harsh wind stinging her tearstained cheeks.

How had that cowardly son of a bitch managed to get into Gryffindor? His whole life, Peter had done what others had told him to regardless of what was right in fear of what would happen otherwise. From the second he turned to Voldemort until the day he died, Peter Pettigrew was the total opposite of his brave, courageous friends.

No Gryffindor would have betrayed someone like he did. No Gryffindor would have caused the death of one of his best friends and his wife, blamed one of them for it, and left the other all alone for nearly thirteen years. Hermione would never in all her years permit him to do it again. However, she had a hard time remembering that Peter hadn't done anything wrong yet. Often Hermione would look at her new friends, wondering what Harry's life would be like if James and Lily had never died, noticing how much happier Remus' golden eyes looked before losing all his best friends at once, and marveling at the carefree air Sirius gave off that he lacked when Hermione had met him when she was thirteen. At those times, Hermione wanted to Avada the worthless little swine on the spot before remembering that Peter, at the time, was perfectly innocent. Disgusted, she realized that she would have to be nice to him in order to stop the betrayal from happening and get Peter to stay on the good side.

It wasn't only her new friends' deaths (and in Peter's case, disloyalty) that bothered Hermione. Those moments in the common room when she had joined the rest of the seventh years for a friendly chat made Hermione feel strangely left out. How she wished Harry and Ron could have been there to make her feel less awkward! Sirius and Lily always explained the inside jokes she didn't understand and tried to make her feel included, but Hermione felt unwanted all the same. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and wiping away tears that were running down her ruddy cheeks. _I'm not even supposed to get attached to anyone, dammit! _She reviled herself_. I'm on a mission, and I haven't even started yet!_

Remembering the conversation she had with Dumbledore a few days earlier, Hermione realized she should get started on the list of things she needed to change before it was too late. With a new determination, even if half-hearted, Hermione rose to head back to the Common Room. She froze.

Hermione was being watched.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Ranger."<p>

Hermione gasped a sharp intake of breath at her former Potions master. The younger Snape was still greasy-haired and pale, but the way his face had (would) change was astonishing. Gone were the worry and frown lines creasing his face and the immense sadness in his eyes, but his infamous scowl lingered on his face. The pre-Death Eater Snape was so much more innocent, so much more peaceful that Hermione wanted to reach out and hug him, to tell him everything would be alright. Of course, she resisted.

"Hello, Severus." Hermione greeted her future Potions professor softly. An look one could almost call fear flitted in his eyes. Regaining his former indifferent expression, he crossed his arms.

"And how, pray tell, have you come across my name?" Snape drawled. Hermione almost rolled her eyes.

"Word gets around. What are you doing here?" She wanted to know, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes slightly.

"I happen to be taking an evening stroll. Surely that is not forbidden, is it?"

"Certainly not. I was just doing the same." Hermione sniffed. "...Or something along those lines." She muttered after seeing Snape's eyebrows disappear behind his stringy, greasy fringe.

"Of course." He said sarcastically. "Just a word of advice...it does not do well to bottle up one's frustrations and unleash them at the moon."

And with a billow of his robes he left, leaving Hermione alone with herself.

Right after the confrontation with Snape, Hermione had rushed to Dumbledores office, still determined to go through with her mission. The messy-haired girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was being followed until rough hands slammed her into a dark corridor and against a wall. Hermione's scream died in her throat when she realized who it was.

"We have unfinished business, Ranger." He leered, tugging at her uniform sweater. Anger welled up in her body, increasing her heart rate and making her see red.

"Let me go, Dolohov," She demanded and reached for her wand, only to find her pocket was empty. "Bugger." Hermione whispered under her breath. It was a rare occasion that she cursed, and when she did, she always had a good reason for it. Hermione thought this situation applied.

Dolohov grinned cruelly.

"Yeah, bugger indeed. A mudblood whore like you deserves nothing more than a quick shag in a dark corner." He spat, casting a Freezing Charm and a Leg-Locker Curse on her arms and legs respectively so Hermione could not struggle. Before she could say another word or scream for help, Dolohov had uttered a Silencing Charm and Hermione could no longer make a sound. Satisfied with her lack of thrashing and screaming, Dolohov preceded to rip off Hermione's uniform blouse and sweater, fondling her breasts roughly through the fabric of the simple, sheer cotton tank top she wore underneath in place of a bra. Hermione whimpered as he peeled it off, tears streaming once again down her cheeks. She could not escape.

Hermione closed her eyes as his hands moved southwards, unable to watch as Dolohov forced himself on her. She had given up on being saved by the time she felt him remove her skirt. Dolohov kissed her roughly.

"You are mine." He growled.

"Au contraire, Dolohov. Miss Ranger, here, belongs to no one." A familiar aristrocratic voice echoed off the walls of the dark, narrow corridor. Hermione's heart soared.

"Stupefy," Severus Snape drawled, proceding to murmur the counter-spells to the various charms and hexes Dolohov had cast on her. As soon as she could speak and move, forgetting Snape was a teenage boy and she was clad in only her knickers, Hermione rushed over to hug him.

"Thank you, Severus," She began, before noticing his body stiffen. "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't-"

Snape cleared his throat.

"You might want to, er, get dressed," He croaked, his normally arrogant and indifferent demeanor faltering. Although he would never admit it to himself, Hermione was a beautiful girl. The feeling of her curves pressed against his chest was enough to arouse any man, let alone an ever-aroused adolescent.

Hermione blushed scarlet before hastily throwing on her clothes.

"Sorry about that." Hermione murmured as soon as she was fully clothed and slinking out of the empty passage beside Snape. He simply grunted, sputtering something along the lines of "it's quite all right,". Hermione supposed it would take a while for his hormones to calm down. _Who knew that Snape was just as randy as any other teenage boy?_ She thought to herself with a snicker. Snape raised his eyebrow at her suppressed giggle.

"What, may I ask, are you tittering about?" He wanted to know. Hermione shrugged.

"I...well, I don't know," She sighed, quickly sobering up. "It was lucky you found my at the right time, wasn't it?" Snape nodded his agreement.

"You were extremely fortunate to escape that particular situation, but," He warned, "Dolohov will stop at nothing to obtain his desires. Do not believe that you are safe from him, even when you're with the mutt and his friends. As I said, he will stop at nothing."

Hermione nodded, letting his words sink in as she stood before the moving staircase leading up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Severus...no one can know about this." She decided. Snape nodded.

"Naturally." He drawled, although Hermione could have sworn she heard him mutter, "I wouldn't expect anything more from a bloody Gryffindor." Hermione had to stop herself from smiling. Suddenly, she bumped into a tall, muscular body.

"Know about what?"

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about, Hermia?" Sirius demanded again.<p>

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed, wondering nervously if he'd got a wind of her and Severus' conversation. "What are you doing in the hallways so late?"

"I could ask you the same question." Sirius returned.

"I was in the library like I told you, and I lost track of time." Hermione lied smoothly. "Besides, I asked you first."

"Lily sent me." He said simply, then looked around as if to see if anyone was listening. Hermione noticed that Severus had managed to slip away unnoticed, his rivalry with the Marauders greater than his budding friendship with Hermione. Satisfied, Sirius turned back to her.

"Hermione," He started, "What did you mean by that?"

She tried to feign ignorance.

"What do you mean?" Hermione wondered, faking confusion. Sirius saw right through her.

"What you said to Snape before. You said something about nobody being able to know." He said slowly, brows knitted together in concentration. "Wait a minute...you and Snivellus-"

"Severus!" Hermione corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius began again. "But you and him, you're not...you know...fu-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Hermione said sharply, not wanting to hear whatever immature notions Sirius had about Snape and her. "And, no, Severus and I are not romantically involved, thank you." Hermione clarified.

"So what did you mean, then?"

"That's between Severus and I." Hermione snapped, whipping her hair and starting up the first staircase. However, before she had even trod on the first step, she turned around to face Sirius again.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I am. I shouldn't have prodded you."

Hermione rolled her warm eyes and snorted.

"Don't be silly, Sirius, I-"

"Hermia."

"Shouldn't have snapped-"

"Hermia!"

"Inconsiderate at times, I know-"

"HERMIA!"

Hermione winced as Sirius grabbed her wrists. It did not go unnoticed, Sirius rolling up her sleeves only to find purple and blue smudges on her wrists. Hermione sighed and jerked her wrists back. _Why do I have to bruise so easily?_ She whined to herself. Suddenly, Hermione knew what Sirius was thinking.

"I am going to kill that greasy bastard." He growled, jumping to the wrong conclusion. Hermione quickly shook her head.

"Sirius, no! It's not like that. It wasn't Severus." She tried to convince him.

"Who was it then?" Sirius hissed. All of a sudden, it dawned on him.

"It was Dolohov, wasn't it?"

Hermione nodded, tears slipping out of her closed eyes and resting on her lashes.

"I-I think I have to be alone." She said before disappearing into the portrait hole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long! School has been beyond stressful for me. If there are any grammar mistakes or things that don't make sense, I apologize. I wrote the last bit in a rush. ****Anyway, more reviews please! They motivate me to write :3.**


	4. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I am not rich, blonde, British genius, so no, I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Hermione, reluctant to go to her dormitory when her roommates were already asleep, had seated herself in a crimson love seat in the Common Room when Sirius arrived. The raven-haired boy must have sensed her unstated need for company (in spite of thinking it was silly of Hermione to say the opposite), and joined her. Neither knew what to say. The pair sat in silence until the wee hours of the morning when they succumbed to a much-needed, and in Hermione's case, fought-against sleep. Nearly every Gryffindor had risen by the time the pair had awakened, confused with the subject of why they had done so in each other's arms.<p>

The other seventh-years, having passed Hermione and Sirius' sleeping forms on the way to the Great Hall, seemed confused at the fact that Sirius had fallen asleep with his arm around Hermione, her face burrowed into her chest. The five seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to mention it, but the sixth member of the group, James Potter, seemed to have other ideas.

"So, Padfoot, how did you sleep last night?" He wanted to know. Hermione squirmed in her seat and nudged her hash browns with the fork she was holding, while pink spots appeared high on Sirius' cheeks. The group furrowed their brows. Sirius Black blushed?

"Fine." He muttered, steely grey eyes darting everywhere but James' face.

"How about you, Herms?"

"I slept very well, thank you." Hermione's voice sounded strangely strained and high-pitched, and she hadn't even berated him for her least favorite pet name. James sniggered.

"I wonder why..." He trailed off, obviously insinuating something obscene. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. Sirius had done the same thing the previous night. _Do boys have anything on their minds other than se - er, intercourse? _She grumbled to herself.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. However, because I'm positive that's what you are hinting at, I'd like to say Sirius and I did not do anything indecent last night." Hermione snapped. The group looked disappointed. Did they want her to be in love, or rather lust, with Sirius? The longer Hermione pondered it, the more it seemed to make sense. Sirius was always messing about with tramps throughout the school, and maybe the rest of the group wanted him to have a proper girlfriend instead of just someone to have it off with whenever he needed to.

Hermione would never lower herself to that level, though. She was no mere roll in the hay, a giggling, hair-flipping bimbo. Hermione liked to think she had more substance than that, and it was true. However, she did still care what people thought, so she would not allow herself to be labeled as another one of Sirius' playmates. Besides, it was wholly unthinkable to have a relationship while Hermione was there. She had a mission to carry out, and it wasn't even her_ time_, for God's sake!

Hermione paused to consider the possibility of a relationship, despite all the odds. She knew that Sirius liked her, but it was strictly amicable. It was like how Remus liked her. Not how...other ginger males in her past (future) liked her. Hermione wouldn't even let herself utter his name, especially after the punishment, in her opinion, she received for expressing her feelings, which she would not think about either. Yet, she could still feet Dolohov's rough hands trailing over her body and touching her in places where she hadn't even touched herself. Hermione felt disgusting, violated. She never wanted it to happen again. Even so, Hermione would not report it to Dumbledore, for her pride refused to let her show weakness. Hermione was, in other words, conflicted.

* * *

><p>"Hermia?"<p>

Hours later, in the Great Hall again for lunch, Remus waved his hand in front of the time traveler's face in attempt to snap her out of her daydream. Hermione jumped at the sudden movement.

"What?" She clipped, sniffing in mild annoyance.

"Oh, it's nothing. You looked like you were going to be sick." Remus explained.

"We were talking about how Dumbledore's a bit off his rocker. Did you know he-"

"Oh, Dumbledore! Sorry, I've got to go!" Hermione interrupted Dorcas mid-explanation, grabbing her school bag and leaving the Great Hall. The rest of the group looked at each other, shook their heads, and returned to their meals.

Hermione's first journey to Dumbledore's office in 1977 reminded her slightly of the last time she had frantically ran up the seven staircases to the floor of Dumbledore's office. A wave of sadness washed over her as she remembered why, but Hermione quickly pushed it away. This was unquestionably the wrong time. Coming back down to earth (Hermione was often lost in her own thoughts, a trait she had acquired in the ten long, often boring months of the Horcrux hunt) Hermione realized she had no idea what the password was.

"Erm... fizzing whizbees? Cockroach clusters! Pepper imps! Chocoballs!"

It seemed Albus Dumbledore had already developed a fondness of using names of sweets for his passwords, as the stone gargoyle jumped aside and revealed the hidden staircase. Hermione raised her arm to knock on the door at the top. However, before her knuckles could even touch the washed-out wood, it swung open and revealed an amused Dumbledore watching Hermione trying to knock on thin air. She realized what she was doing and promptly shoved her hand in her pocket, a furious blush blooming on her cheeks. The headmaster chuckled.

"Miss Granger. Take a seat, my dear girl."

Hermione did as she was told and smiled sheepishly at the old man. Dumbledore gestured to the dish sitting on his desk.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Hermione refused politely, musing on the fact that the headmaster had already taken a liking to the bright yellow muggle candies. Professor Dumbledore must have liked these sweets for well over twenty years in her time.

"What is troubling you, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"Erm...well...I've got to kill Voldemort."

Immediately, the professor erupted into a fit of violent hacking, the lemon sweet he'd been sucking on evidently having slipped down his throat.

_"Apapneo!"_ Hermione cried. Dumbledore's wheezy coughs immediately ceased. He thanked the bright witch profusely, ignoring the pink spots high on Hermione'c cheekbones.

"Er, you're welcome. But as I said, I have to kill Voldemort, Professor."

Dumbledore's expression instantly sobered.

"This is a very serious matter, Miss Granger. Surely you-"

"Professor Dumbledore, I really must do this. The future of the entire wizarding world lies on my shoulders, because should the future occur like it does in my time, he will not hesitate to kill all of us. Voldemort may not seem like too big a threat now, but I assure you, your opinion will be changed drastically. You see, by the time I was two years old, Tom Riddle created a horcrux, or rather, seven. He is literally unstoppable, unless we destroy them. In my time, we had managed to destroy all the horcruxes, but not Voldemort himself. He is a ruthless killer, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Tom Riddle cannot live, Professor Dumbledore."

The old man looked both impressed and horrified at Hermione's outburst. They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what had to be done. Eventually, Dumbledore spoke.

"So, Miss Granger, you are saying that Tom has or will create seven horcruxes?" Hermione nodded.

"And you must destroy all the existing ones before it is too late?"

"Yes." Hermione affirmed, confident that she would be able to do it. "I know how to destroy a horcrux, Professor. I've done it before." Hermione told him before he had a chance to ask. The old man shook his head, muttering something that sounded strangely like "Too young, far too young."

"I expect you will not want to include your friends in this?" Dumbledore presumed.

"Of course. I would never endanger them by getting them involved with Voldemort. Some might want to help me, but I will not be a coward. I am perfectly capable of taking this on alone." Hermione said.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," The headmaster smiled. "If I cannot persuade you to obtain the help of your classmates, will you, perhaps, allow me to join you?"

Hermione chewed her thumbnail in contemplation, before finally agreeing with her headmaster's proposal.

"A word of advice, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "Do not get too attached to anyone in this time. When you have completed your task and must travel to your time again, it will prove to be very difficult to leave a loved one behind."

Hermione sighed.

"I suppose you're right, Professor. I must be off now. Thank you!"

Getting up from the chair she had been sitting in, Hermione said her goodbyes and left the room, desperate to catch the last few minutes of lunch she had very nearly missed.

* * *

><p>"Please, Evans?"<p>

"No."

"Come on, Ev. You won't regret it. Please?"

"No! If you don't keep your mouth shut and get on with your work, I will personally make sure it stays that way!"

"Oh, please do!"

Even though she had been instructed not to grow too fond of anyone, Hermione couldn't help but smile at Lily and James' antics. To think that the pair would be happily _married _within a short year! The curly-haired girl had no idea how Lily made the transition from hating James, and refusing his every plea to have her date him, to loving the bespectacled enough to marry him.

"Hermia, what have you got down for the second question?" Sirius wanted to know. Charms, it seemed, was not his forte.

"The colour-changing charm." She answered simply. Sirius sighed and scribbled it down.

Ever since the mysterious girl had returned from her meeting with Dumbledore, Hermione had seemed distant and slightly indifferent towards the group. Though she had curled up with her Charms homework beside Alice after dinner and laughed at a few jokes James had fired at her, Sirius noticed it sounded forced and her smile didn't quite reach her emotionless brown eyes. He found it very strange. However, Sirius didn't say anything; he figured since he had no hold over her, Hermione's feelings weren't his business. Sirius started to wonder what it would be like to...

_Merlin's pants, Black, are you really thinking about going out with Hermia Ranger? She has a nice arse, yeah, and a pretty face, but the girl's a swot. You can't possibly date her!_

The sudden recovery of his masculinity, followed by a rush of confidence seemed to put Sirius' mind at ease. Forgetting all about Hermione's strange behavior that evening, he got lost in daydreams about Quidditch practice and sexy witches. However, his fantasies were cut short when Hermione stood up and excused herself to bed. Lily, Alice, and Dorcas shot each other a look and left the room as well. The Maruaders, staring after them, shared a befuddled expression while they wondered what the girls were possibly getting up to. Unfortunately for them, they would never find out.

"Hermia, we've got to talk to you." A fiery Lily declared, Dorcas and Alice flanking her and looking equally as determined. Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Er, about what?" She laughed nervously. Dorcas raised an eyebrow.

"You know perfectly well. Why have you been so standoffish today?"

"I-I er, It's because..." Hermione trailed off, squirming uncomfortably on her bed.

"Is it what happened yesterday?" Alice asked, softly.

"Yes. Yes, that's what it is." Hermione assured them, thanking whatever forces had persuaded Alice to give her an excuse. Dorcas's expression, formerly persistent and forceful, immediately softened. Lily's green eyes were full of sympathy.

"Hermia, no one ever really told us...what really happened last night?"

Hermione gulped. Even though it hadn't been what was bothering her, thinking of the encounter with Dolohov still unnerved her.

"I was walking back to the Common Room from the Library w-when Dolohov saw me and he...he tried to, you know, rape me." Hermione blurted, wanting to get over with it quickly. The blood drained out of Dorcas' face, while Alice, evidently the more gentle one, gasped, and Lily clenched and unclenched her fists. The time-traveller felt warmth flood her body. Hermione had never had close group of female friends before (Lavender and Parvati hardly counted, and while Ginny and Luna were good friends, they weren't in her year and it hadn't been the same) and the realization that they cared about her after such a short time of knowing each other made her feel strangely happy.

"Oh, Jesus. Tell me you're joking!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Hermione shook her head, blinking back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Hermia." Said Dorcas, enveloping her in a sisterly hug. The two other girls followed suit, and soon they were lying in a giggling heap on the floor, having toppled over and falling off of Hermione's bed.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell! Sirius, Moony, Padfoot, you won't believe what those girls are doing in there?"<p>

The three boys' heads snapped up (Remus' rather warily, as if he wasn't quite sure if we wanted to know what was going on) as newly transformed Peter Pettigrew scurried over to the rest of the Marauders. The boys had decided to make Peter turn into his animagus form, the boys having learned that male animals were able to go inside the girl's dormitories in their fourth year, and spy on the group of girls. The results had clearly been successful.

"What is it, mate?"

"The girls...they're lying on the floor, all tangled up in each other! They looked like they were all snogging or something!"

James and Sirius' jaws dropped.

"I'm sure they were just... er, hugging or something." Remus said, flushing and wringing his hands uncomfortably.

"Yeah, right. I guess this is why Evans isn't interested, Potter," Intervened Jack Gallagher, a notoriously rude Gryffindor who rivaled Sirius as a ladies' man, a new girl hanging off his toned arm every week. "And you too, Black, Lupin. The new girl…what's her name, Ranger? Her and Meadowes seem to, you know, play for the other team. Like Pettigrew, you know? I'm off to let Frank know, make sure to tell Ranger that I'm available if she ever needs a man." He smirked. "Wicked arse, that one."

Sirius punched him in the face.

**A/N: Well, that one seemed to just write itself. Thanks for reading. Feedback? **

**Also, very sorry if this chapter has any mistakes or anyone seems OOC. I, like always, wrote this one in a rush. **


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: I realize that I have been a bit inconsistent with the Hermione/Hermia thing, due to being too lazy to check it over. I am SO sorry about this. So if you see anyone from 1978 (except for Dumbledore) who calls Hermione by her real name, ignore it and blame it on the lethargic author. Thanks!**


	6. Love Connections

**Disclaimer: I've been trying to buy Harry Potter for three years now with no success. Sigh. **

* * *

><p>"Sirius Orion Black! Out of all the immature, stupid things...!" Sirius sighed and rubbed his fist. Even though Jack Gallagher had been injured a great deal more than he had, Sirius' left hook was still a little sore from punching the git in the jaw. He didn't dare ask for a pain-relieving salve, for fear of getting himself a longer lecture than the one Lily was giving him. In truth, Sirius hadn't known why he punched Jack Gallagher. Hadn't he been telling himself the same thing before Gallagher had come along?<em> Maybe what I told myself wasn't true... <em>He thought, but quickly brushed it off. It couldn't have been, right?

"Sirius, are you listening?" Lily hissed. Sirius groaned. The redhead had always been vicious, but to Sirius' dismay, she had become particularly merciless over the past few years. He suspected it had started when Lily became a prefect.

"Yeah, Evans. Sorry." Sirius said noncommittally, before the hotheaded girl continued with her sermon about the boys' many misbehaviors over the years. The other Marauders looked sheepish, probably taking Lily's words to heart. Without notice, Sirius decided he'd had enough.

"Okay, Ev, we're leaving now. See you tomorrow!"

With that, the Marauders (except for James, who really didn't want to get on his beloved's bad side) stood up, and, ignoring Lily's livid shrieks made their way into their dormitory.

The next morning, Lily, showing her irritation at the Marauders, sat at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table that they usually did. Hermione, Dorcas, Alice and even Frank (he was in his seventh year and wanted to spend as much time with his girlfriend as possible) followed her in support of her strike. Lily felt not one pang of sympathy for James, who looked like someone had told him his tousled Quidditch hair was anything less that mind-blowingly sexy, when his infatuation walked past him without a glance.

"So, Frank, what are you doing after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked politely. It was strange to see Frank Longbottom like this, happy and healthy. She had always wondered what Alice and her future spouse had been like before what Bellatrix had done to them, and she did not intend to waste the chance.

"Well, I was thinking about becoming an Auror. I need quite a lot of N.E.W.T.s for that, though, and besides," He confessed, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist, "Al here doesn't want me to. She thinks it's dangerous."

Alice smiled up at him.

"It is dangerous, love. Promise me you won't get hurt."

Frank grinned, kissed her on the lips and ruffled her hair.

"I promise."

The heartfelt exchange was sweet, but left Lily, Dorcas, and Hermione, who were unattached, to feel slightly jealous and awkward.

"Hermia, I just realized I've forgotten to do my Potions homework! Will you come to the library and help me, please? You too, 'Cas." Lily asked. Hermione and Dorcas shot her a thankful look.

"Yes, of course. We'll be leaving now, Frank, Alice. It was nice talking to you!"

The three girls left swiftly, feeling slightly guilty over their abrupt departure.

"Nice one, Lils!" Dorcas congratulated when they were out of sight. Lily grinned.

"Yeah, that was really smart. Did you really have Potions homework?" Hermione wondered.

"No, of course not. No, you haven't been here very long, but you've never seen me miss an assignment, have you Hermia?" The red head snorted, winking at Hermione.

Lily, who was easily pleased, was in such a good mood from her success that she completely forgot her grudge on the Marauders when she sat down opposite them at the Gryffindor table. The boys looked up from their plates in surprise, but quickly turned back. It seemed they thought the food was more interesting; except for James, of course, who was looking at Lily like she was an angel. Suddenly, Dorcas turned to Remus with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So, Remus, I heard you fancy me." She said.

* * *

><p>Remus nearly choked his pumpkin juice in surprise. Pink-faced, he turned to Dorcas, who was smirking like a cat who had just found it's dinner.<p>

"Er, what do you mean?" The werewolf squeaked, trying unsuccessfully to look unembarrassed. Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't try to play stupid. Gallagher came up to me this morning when you lot were asleep and told me."

Remus, his violent flush setting a Weasley's to shame, looked horrified.

"Will you stop blushing, Remie? Let's go to Hogsmeade together on Saturday." Dorcas insisted, making up a pet name for him on the spot. Remus nodded, then returned to his plate, mortified, albeit pleased-though he was a bit confused about his new term of endearment. Hermione wondered what would happen to Dorcas when they graduated that would make Remus so miserable, before chiding herself for thinking so morbidly. Shaking her trance away, Hermione turned to the scene unfolding before her.

"Well, since everyone else seems to be pairing up," James nodded towards Frank and Alice, who were holding hands, and Remus and Dorcas, "Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily's eyes bulged disbelievingly, causing James to frown.

"What is it? Have I got something on my face?" He asked, rubbing his cheeks with his sweater. Lily shook her head.

"You called me Lily..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, well, that's your name, isn't it?"

"But you never call me Lily! You always say Evans!"

"I just didn't think Evans would do when I told you that I loved you." James told her earnestly. Lily's eyes watered.

"I-I've got to go." She stuttered, shakily grabbing her things and speeding away from the Gryffindor table.

"Wow, Prongsie. I hate to admit it, but I think you're getting closer." Sirius smirked.

"Why do you hate to admit it?" Dorcas wondered.

"Because I bet Remus that Lily would never say yes to him."

James looked very irritated.

"Bastard." He muttered, then took off after his sweetheart.

Several minutes later, James came in late to Transfiguration sporting a wide grin, a flustered Lily in tow. It was not difficult to guess what had transpired.

"Mr. Potter, you are late! Please take a seat," McGonnagal instructed. "And you too, Miss Evans. I expected better from you."

Lily nodded, her head hanging down as she took her seat. James, with a scrape of his chair on stone ringing in the classroom, did the same, taking out his two-way mirror to communicate with Sirius. Hermione, Remus, and Lily looked on disapprovingly, and though they wouldn't admit it, curiously.

"What is he saying? Are Lily and James together now?" Hermione whispered, not paying too much attention to the lesson, having learnt about Fiendfyre, what the professor was talking about, first-hand in her fifth year. Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, they're going to Hogsmeade together on Saturday."

Hermione smiled and nodded at Remus and Peter, who had undoubtedly been wondering the same thing. Remus returned the gesture and directed his attention back to Professor McGonnagal, but not before sneaking a shy glance at Dorcas, and blushing when he caught her eye. Hermione giggled (_Stop that! Hermione Granger doesn't giggle!_ she thought), but soon, her smile melted off her face. Being in love seemed like something of the past, something that was for people of this time, not hers. Hermione's time was too filled with sorrow for any type of romance to occur, and she hated it. _But let's be realistic,_ she told herself, _who would fancy someone like you?_

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at this revelation. Exactly, no one, her subconscious said. It was the truth. Yes, that playboy Gallagher had approached her and complimented her bottom, but he didn't seem like the type to want a steady relationship. He was like Sirius, the 'hump and dump' type.

The more she thought of it, she realized how similar he and Sirius were. They were both unforgivably gorgeous, had a way with words (though Sirius' were a little more chivalrous and usually less...raunchy), were skilled at Quidditch from what Hermione had heard and had the bodies to prove it. There was no way Hermione could possibly fall in love with either of them, especially Sirius. He was reckless, irresponsible, inconstant and rebellious-the polar opposite of the sensible, faithful, rule-abiding Hermione. There was no way it could work...or at least, that was what she told herself.

The truth was, Hermione was attracted to Sirius. Not quite romantically, but she found him extremely fascinating. He, unexpectedly, had a benevolent side, which he showed around Hermione often. Even though she told herself time and time again that Sirius was a bad influence and a playboy, she quite liked him, even though she didn't know it yet.

"Miss Ranger!" Professor McGonnagal asked, interrupting Hermione's train of thought. "Do you find it unfit to answer the question?

"Could you repeat it, please?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Ah, not paying attention, are we? Please tell me, what is Fiendfyre?" The professor quizzed, underestimating her by quite a lot.

"Fiendfyre is a type of fire made from Dark Magic. It extremely powerful and cannot be put out by Aguamenti or any type of water. Fiendfyre is very difficult for the caster to control, and inexperienced casters will have virtually no control over the flames once they are unleashed, which would make the flames a potential deadly backfire. When Fiendfyre (or any other magical fire) is allowed to burn unchecked for too long, they can produce an Ashwinder."

Professor McGonnagal looked surprised.

"Excellent answer, Miss Ranger. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Self-conciously, Hermione accepted high fives and hand shakes from various Gryffindors around her.

"Nice one, 'Mia!" Sirius laughed, giving her a thumbs up. Hermione's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Mia?"

"Yeah, it's your nickname." Sirius grinned.

Hermione had never known names could cause so much confusion in one day.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, my chapters are usually pretty short, but this one is about 500 words less than I usually post. Sorry about that! I have had the worst writers block.


	7. Business

**Disclaimer:** I must not tell lies. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>After the eventful Transfiguration class when the nickname 'Mia' was first given to Hermione, it rapidly spread around the seventh year class, and within a few days it was as if everyone had forgotten that she was really; at least in this time; called Hermia. However, Hermione did prefer being called Mia, as the name "Hermia" reminded her of the muggle disease she had contracted at age six, hernia.<p>

Something else had changed that week as well. Hermione and Sirius Black had formed something of an amicable friendship, drifting together slowly but surely. They joked around at mealtimes, sat together in classes, and even shared a love seat (whose name was a source of many of James' jokes about their alleged coupledom) in the Gryffindor common room as they studied in front of the fire. Sirius even flirted with her at times, but it didn't surprise Hermione. She had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius fancied her. Now, Hermione was not a vain girl and very much reserved. She wasn't one to believe she was irresistible like so many other witches her age, and never thought she was fancied unless she had a concrete reason behind it...though her girlfriends, after an incident in the Gryffindor common insisted that Sirius Black was hiding romantic feelings for her, had Hermione wondering if they were right.

Having forgotten her Potions workbook on her favourite chair, she quietly re-entered the common and noticed Peter, Sirius, James, Remus and Jack in the middle of a tense conversation; judging by the aggressive stance the Marauders had taken. Hermione strained her ears to discern what they were saying, thankful that Jack was a loud speaker.

"...make sure to tell Ranger that I'm available if she ever needs a man." He had said, to her annoyance, although Hermione would have been even more miffed had she not missed the beginning of the discussion.

The curly haired girl barely had time to blush after she heard Jack admire her bottom aloud before Sirius unleashed his nasty left hook in the centre of the haughty Gryffindor's face. Not realising or willing to accept what Harry's godfather had meant by this, moreover forgetting why she'd bravely ventured into the common room in the low-cut pyjama top Dorcas had leant her, Hermione ran back up to her dormitory. Of course, the girls all wanted to know why she had taken so long and where her Potions textbook was, so reluctantly the time-traveler explained what she had witnessed.

"I think he fancies you!" Lily declared confidently. Hermione blushed and shook her head, muttering "No chance in hell."

"Same here, Lils," Dorcas agreed. "I mean, hello! Sirius punched the bloke to defend you, knowing he could get one back and ruin his…what is it he calls them now?"

"Aristocratic features," Alice reminded her, grimacing.

The blonde continued, "Yeah, those. He wouldn't do that for just anyone."

Hermione mulled the fact over before shrugging.

"Maybe. Sirius isn't really my type, though," She admitted.

"Okay, Hermia, but you never know," Alice winked.

* * *

><p>Hermione was once again sitting, or rather sinking into the cushy chair in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk as he skimmed the list he had asked her to write on a Friday evening a week later. The Hogsmeade visit was the next day and Hermione planned to get some work done during the weekend. She watched the Headmaster set the piece of parchment down on his tabletop, brow furrowed.<p>

"So," Dumbledore said nonchalantly, "you are planning to destroy seven horcruxes, murder a powerful dark wizard, stop four of my students from supporting him and another four from murder?"

Hermione's cheeks coloured faintly. "It sounds far-fetched when you phrase it like that, Professor, but yes. Although I believe there are a few more future Death Eaters at the school," After thinking for a while, she added, "What should I address first?"

The old man sighed. "I believe working within the school is the wisest, as you do not want to alert the Dark Lord of your presence immediately. In addition, you mentioned that these three students will be turning to him shortly. Please hinder it from happening."

The time-traveler agreed, thanked Dumbledore for his guidance, and promptly left his quarters, intending to return to her dorm. Unfortunately, she was hindered when Hermione walked into a tall, well-built figure, landing on her backside. The figure-who was a seventeen-year-old Lucius Malfoy-remained standing but offered a gentlemanly hand.

"Thank you." Hermione said as politely as she could muster to the man who once wanted her dead, blanching a little when he planted a kiss on her hand.

"Gladly," he drawled. "Lucius Malfoy. And you are?"

Hermione introduced herself, "Hermia Ranger. Some people like to call me Mia,"

"What a lovely name," The future Death Eater flirted, smirking at the flush that bloomed across her face. Hermione cursed her ever-blushing state and changed the subject.

"Er, thank you. Right, then, I must be off," Hermione announced weakly. "Nice meeting you!"

"Oh, my pleasure, Miss Ranger. We will meet again tomorrow, I presume."

_Damn that blasted smirk! _She thought to herself as she retreated to join her fellow Gryffindors, but little did she know she was being watched.

"Padfoot, you'll never believe what I saw!"

The Marauders looked up at a sweaty, red-faced James Potter, intrigued. Sirius raised an eyebrow expectantly. The bespectacled boy was meant to sneak out and make sure the coast was clear for their Hogsmeade prank, so why was he coming back with gossip?

"What did you see, then?" Sirius wanted to know.

"It was…Ranger…and Malfoy," James said between pants. "He kissed...her hand and...they...were talking...and she blushed!" He finished finally.

Remus said, half-smiling "You do know what this means, Padfoot, don't you?"

"What?"

"Lucius probably likes her, and if he hasn't already, he's probably gonna ask her to Hogsmeade," The werewolf guessed. "Before you."

Sirius frowned. "Who says I'm going to ask her out?"

"You didn't, but you act like you are. Come on, Pads, we know you like her."

"Yeah." Peter added.

"I do not!" The oldest black child insisted. "We're just friends. She's too goody-goody for my taste."

James looked a little disgusted. "So you'd rather she...go with Malfoy...than you?"

"Never mind. I'll ask her."

* * *

><p>"So, Mia," Sirius said during breakfast the next morning, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"<p>

"No." She said simply.

"Cool, let's leave at...wait, what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said, no."

"But why?" Sirius wanted to know, his ego bruised.

"I'll be busy," The time-traveler snapped. There would be no dalliances in this time, she promised herself. Hermione was here to save the world, not score a date with Sirius Black. "Anyway, why do you care? You've got loads of girls willing to go out with you."

Sirius didn't answer, and grumbled for the rest of the meal. Later, Lily pulled Hermione aside.

"What did you do that for?" Lily snapped.

Hermione was taken aback. "Do what?"

"Say no to Sirius, of course!"

"I'm just busy, that's all."

Lily huffed and stomped away. _Looks like I've finally witnessed her infamous temper, _Hermione thought with a wry smile, but shook the thought away. She had business to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everyone! I am so, so, so, so sorry for the delay. I damaged my laptop and typing is really difficult right now, so this is a bit shorter than usual, but I'll have a new chapter up this week, I promise. :) Thank you for all the kind reviews!


	8. The Row

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Jo.**

* * *

><p>"Severus, wait up!" Hermione called breathlessly after the boy's retreating form. She had already been in Hogsmeade for an hour, trying to track Snape down to no avail until now. He turned around to face the curly haired girl and waited for her to catch up.<p>

"Finally!" Hermione panted, "I've been looking for you all morning."

For a brief moment, Severus' haughty, indifferent facade slipped; and she saw vulnerability flicker in his dark eyes as he spluttered. However, he quickly regained his dignity.

"I cannot imagine the reason for such action." The boy stated blankly.

Hermione rolled her warm, caramel eyes at Snape and explained, "I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to The Three Broomsticks with me. You know, as friends."

"Friends?"

Was it her imagination, or did the smooth, deep baritone of his voice incline slightly in pinch?

"Yes."

After a moment's consideration, which Hermione sensed was for show, Severus agreed. The pair walked into the restaurant and seated themselves at a small, gnarled wooden table quite near the entrance. Snape's upper lip curled at the lack of privacy.

"I know it's not ideal, but I can't see any other vacant tables." The time traveler justified. Severus nodded indifferently. He did not speak again until the tall, brunette waitress who took their orders was several metres away.

"Why did you invite me here?" He wanted to know.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for helping me the other night. I'm very grateful."

Immediately, there was a shift in ambience around their table, and Severus narrowed his dark eyes irately.

"So this is a _pity_ date, is it?"

"No! Of course not, Severus!" Hermione said, "It isn't a date. I just wanted to talk to you. You seem like an interesting conversationalist."

This explanation seemed to mollify him. The slender waitress returner with their Butterbeers, and the two were quiet for a while.

"Very well," Snape conceded, "What topic did you have in mind?"

Three hours later, they were engrossed in discussion. One would not have been able to detect the precarious nature of their meeting's beginning by the way they debated.

"Wow, Severus! I had _no idea_ you could interpret Baldric's theory like that!" Hermione gushed, "You're so intelligent!"

Although she had withheld the true reason of why she was suddenly interested in him, the girl had been right in saying that Severus Snape seemed like an engaging conversationalist. Snape was very, very intelligent; and through his a dark, cynical world view Hermione could see the many things- namely, academic subjects- from a completely new perspective. It was quite refreshing, and even Severus was smiling from their riveting conversation.

"Yes, well, it was quite obvious." He mumbled as two pink spots appeared high on his cheeks.

"I'm going to ignore the slight against me and just tell you to stop downplaying your strengths." Hermione joked. Severus' hand was clutching his Butterbeer tightly, his knuckles ghostly white against the dark brown bottle. He seemed to be very, very tense.

"Severus?" Hermione tried uneasily.

"It's difficult not to when they _continuously_ go unappreciated." The pallid boy snarled impetuously, baring surprisingly white teeth. He seemed to regret it a second later and schooled his features into a smooth, inscrutable mask. Hermione did somersaults in her head; this impulsive profession made her task far easier.

"Why does no one appreciate your strengths?" She asked, hoping she appeared unintimidating.

"Forget what I said."

Severus, the time-traveler could tell, was embarrassed. Hermione hoped to whatever deity was out there that he would lose his inhibition and further bring his vulnerability into the open.

"I can't, Severus," she said, "have you talked to anyone about this?"

He shook his head gruffly.

"You really should. Do you recall what you told me that night?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Which night?"

"The 5th of September," Hermione reminded him. "You said to me: 'it does not do well to bottle up one's frustrations and unleash them at the moon, for the outcome is unfailingly disastrous'. You should take your own advice."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?" James shrieked, causing Dorcas to jump and spill her gillywater.<p>

All faces at the table turned to him.

"What's the matter?" Remus wanted to know.

James spluttered, "Mia! She.. She's with Snivellus!"

"WHAT?!" Sirius roared and stood up so quickly that his chair fell. Heads turned and tables quieted, but the outraged boy seemed to lose all inhibition in his search for Hermione.

"Where is she?" Lily asked quietly, not bothering to admonish James for his swearing or name-calling. He pointed towards the middle of the room.

Hermione, who did not notice the commotion, had slipped back into her intellectual banter with Snape with a large smile on her face. Sirius watched in disgust as Hermione placed her hand on his forearm while she laughed.

"That's enough!" He growled, and walked away from their table ignoring the protests of his friends.

"Sorry," Hermione said, and withdrew her hand from Severus' arm. Probably unused to affection, he had flinched when she him, however innocently. Before the boy in question could reply, she was seized by the arm and wrenched from her chair. Whirling around to see who had the nerve to manhandle Hermione Granger, the girl was immediately confronted with Sirius' red, furious face.

"Sirius, what on God's green earth are you playing at?" She demanded, rubbing her bruising arm. _That arrogant, rude, presumptuous prat! _Hermione grumbled silently.

"You blew me off for that greasy bugger?" The Gryffindor boy fumed, gesturing towards Snape.

"Don't you dare call him that, Sirius Black! You are so immature!"

"Yeah? Well, don't you think it's immature to turn down someone who would actually care for you for some evil, perverted Slytherin?"

"No, I don't, because Severus is neither evil nor perverted! Grow up, you egoistical blockhead! I am so glad I rejected you!"

Hermione took a deep breath, and turned to Snape.

"I'm sorry, Severus." She apologised, and turned on her heel, leaving Sirius standing there like a lost child.

* * *

><p>After the dispute, Hermione had returned to her dormitory, activated the wards around her bed, and curled up under the covers. She didn't want anyone to hear her cry.<p>

Hermione hated fighting with anyone, but the argument with Sirius was unusually harsh, and she felt guilty for the things she had said. Especially now that he wasn't even alive in her time. Back in 1997, Hermione would have done anything for Sirius to return and make Harry whole again, and now she was telling him that she was glad to have rejected him!

And then there was Severus. The time-traveler had made quite a lot of progress with Snape, getting him to reveal some of his feelings, before Sirius had come along. Hermione was sure the reserved boy must have felt terribly awkward, not to mention reminded of her allegiances. Snape would scarcely want to speak to her now.

After about an hour of shameless self-pity, Hermione decided she'd had enough and extracted herself from her sheets. Performing the necessary glamour charms to cover up the traces of her crying session, she ventured into the common room. It was empty save a group of second year girls and (Hermione's heart skipped a beat) Sirius. He was reading a Transfiguration book with a dark expression on his face. Tentatively, she walked to him.

"Sirius...?"

The boy in question looked up, surprised.

"Hermia?"

She bit her lip, eyes darting away for a brief moment.

"I came to apologise. I said some terrible things to you back there, and..." Hermione trailed off, seeing Sirius' fazed countenance.

"Erm, what are you making that face for?" She asked uneasily.

"Hermia, why are you apologising to me?"

Hermione was taken aback.

"Why wouldn't I? I called you an immature, egoistical blockhead," Hermione laughed in spite of herself.

"Yeah, so?"

More sombrely, she mumbled, "I said I was happy I rejected you."

Sirius winced, and Hermione felt her chest constrict in guilt.

"I deserved it."

"What?" She asked, winded.

"I've been so arrogant, just taking it for granted that you would go out with me and then getting angry when I saw you with Sniv-, er, Snape. I know you told me you were just friends and I should have listened. I'm so sorry, Mia."

Hermione was floored. She had no idea that Sirius had a sensitive side to him.

"You don't have to apologise, Sirius. It was understandable that you would be angry, and I know how hard it is to control your temper sometimes."

The boy shook his head with downcast eyes (Is he going to_ cry_? Thought Hermione) and sighed heavily.

"You don't understand, do you?"

Hermione knitted her brows, bemused.

"Understand what?"

"Look at your arm." Sirius muttered self-deprecatingly.

Hermione gasped. Like a cuff around her exposed bicep bloomed a large, deep, purple bruise.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, it's been almost a year and a half. There's no excuse for that. Everyone who knows me is familiar with my lack of commitment ^.^ I've been trying to write this chapter since July, and it's finally finished! Yay! Thank you to all the kind reviewers who have given suggestions/guilted me into continuing. I appreciate it! Next chapter may be up anywhere from a week to a month. Please bear with me 3


	9. Tension

"Merlin!" Hermione whispered, eyes fixated on the large, discoloured smudge on her arm.

Running around alongside Harry and Ron with her pale, thin skin had accustomed her to the littering of small bruises on her skin. She was always nursing some sort of injury with the two boys. But this was no small welt.

'I...I...How did this happen?" Hermione stuttered, baffled. She hadn't even noticed the contusion was there, much less felt any pain.

"What do you think? I did that," Sirius lifted his head up briefly to meet her eyes. She was immediately surprised by the self-disgust etched on his face.

"Sirius, it doesn't even hurt," Hermione tried to mollify him, poking her bruise to demonstrate, "don't feel guilty. I've had far worse, anyway."

The time-traveller mumbled the last sentence; thinking out loud, but Sirius' head shot up.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I, er, forgive you," Hermione lied unsteadily.

He shook his head in rebuttal.

"No, you didn't," Sirius said, "You said you'd had far worse."

_Damn Animagus ears_, Hermione cursed, racking her brain for an excuse.

"Well, I do forgive you," She fabricated, "but I was a clumsy child and broke quite a lot of bones. So I've had worse than just a little bruise."

Before Sirius could react, Hermione leaned in for an amicable hug, turned on her heel, and retreated to her dormitory.

The boy shook his head, running long fingers through his messy, dark hair.

Sirius Black didn't know what she was hiding, or where she had come from, but what he did know was that he was going to make Hermione his if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Gryffindor seventh years didn't return to the dormitory until later that evening. By then, the sun had barely just set, bathing the whole room in a melancholy blue light. Alice's cheerful giggle seemed quite out of place.<p>

"So, Mia," Dorcas began, obviously curious about the furore at The Three Broomsticks.

"Yes?" She answered politely.

"What happened back there?

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just speaking to Severus when Sirius marched over and made a scene about it."

"But why were you talking to him?" Alice wanted to know.

"Why not?"

Alice's eyes darted uneasily to Lily before settling on Hermione's prone form.

"Well, Mia, you probably aren't aware because you're new; but Snape, he... He's not a good sort to hang about with." She said, wringing her hands together awkwardly.

"Severus and I are friends," said Hermione simply.

The girls shared a troubled look before shifting their gaze back to her.

Lily inhaled deeply before stating, "there's something you should know about Snape."

Hermione suddenly recalled what Harry had told her of Snape's memories. Could that be what Lily was about to tell her?"

"Yes?" She prompted her politely.

"Severus... he and I used to be friends, too. We grew up in the same village. He was the one who told me about magic."

Hermione nodded for her to continue.

"When we came to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin and I Gryffindor. We stayed friends even though everyone else would tease us about it. Both of us disliked James and Sirius, since they bothered us the most, but Snape genuinely hated them."

Lily took a shaky breath, closing her eyes for a moment, and began again.

"Severus changed in our first year. It wasn't long after school started before he started hanging out with the wrong sort. Avery and Mulciber, creeps like them." Lily shook her head, "he started reading books about the Dark Arts, really vile books, and he would spend all weekend with them in his dorm. James and Sirius had started hexing Snape whenever they saw him, and I think he might have used some dark curses on them, too. They never got along, but in fourth year, it got serious."

"What happened?" Hermione wanted to know, but she suspected she already knew.

"One day I was looking for Severus so he could help me with my Potions homework. He's really brilliant with that and I was hoping he could explain something. He was outside, surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindors, and James put a spell on him so he was hanging upside down. Everyone could see his underpants so I undid the curse. I thought Snape was going to thank me but he-" Lily's voice broke, "He called- he called- me-"

"What did he call you, Lily?"

"He called me a mudblood," whispered Lily.

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped. Harry had not told her this.<p>

"He called you a mudblood?" Hermione asked, incredulous. Snape didn't seem the type to resort to name calling, however serious the word was.

Lily nodded tearfully.

"You're a muggle-born, too. You know how it feels."

Hermione closed her eyes in reminiscence.

Before the war, in her's first few years at Hogwarts, it had seemed like the worst insult imaginable. "Mudblood" was oppressive, bigoted, and had sometimes made Hermione feel hopelessly worthless. It was dehumanising. However, after seeing innocent people murdered for their blood purity (or lack thereof), after having "mudblood" carved into her arm and being tortured until she couldn't see, the word seemed childish and insignificant. Compared to the atrocities Hermione had witnessed, it should have meant nothing.

But it still hurt her somewhere very deep inside.

"Yes," said Hermione, "I do."

"So you'll stay away from him?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Lily, I'm really sorry Severus hurt you, but I can't just chuck him because of that. He _is_ interested in some questionable subjects, and hangs about the wrong people, but he's still a . Severus always has something interesting to say, he makes me laugh, and I think that deep down, there is something good inside of him."

She paused for a moment, looking Lily in the eye.

"So, no, I'm not going to stay away from him. Please don't take it the wrong way, Lily. I really value both of you as friends."

The redhead looked slightly put out, but nodded in acceptance.

"I accept your decision, but all I'm saying is that he's not the sort of person you should be spending your time with."

"Thanks for the warning," Hermione murmured, and returned to her book.

* * *

><p>"<em>There<em> he is," Hermione thought as she made her way over to Snape. For the last three days, he had been steadily ignoring her, and she wanted to make sure they were still on good terms.

"Hello, Severus."

The boy in question looked up and gazed impassively at her.

"Hermia," He drawled.

"_I wish I knew what he was thinking_," Hermione mused.

"Is there anything you require of me?"

The girl shook her head.

"No, of course not," She told him, "I just wanted to know if we're okay. It seems like you've been ignoring me since Hogsmeade."

"Rest assured, Hermia, I have not been avoiding you." Severus said.

"Oh, really?" Hermione raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes, really."

Cracking a smile, she sat down opposite Snape, and looked him in the eye.

"So we're still on good terms?"

"Of course," Severus said disinterestedly.

Hermione smiled. "Good. I'll see you around."

Snape longingly stared after her retreating form and sighed. Hermia was quite plain-looking, save her unruly hair, but still beautiful in a strange way. She was kind and considerate and a good person, not someone who would want to have anything to do with him. But, for whatever reason, Hermia did. Hermia did, when she could be with Lily, the Gryffindor golden girl, Sirius the heartthrob, or Remus, the only semi-tolerable one of the group (which was saying a lot). Snape would not waste this chance he had been given.

But he would take his time with her. No doubt Mia, who had only been at Hogwarts for a few weeks, was already indoctrinated by the Gryffindors' claims about Slytherin. The girl was already interested in him for whatever reason, and he was not going to let her slip away like Lily. Things would be different this time. Mia was_ not_ going to be like Lily.

In his deep thought, Snape almost didn't notice the so-called Marauders huddled together in a corner, facing away from him. He rolled his eyes. This was probably the first time those blithering idiots had even been to the library. Mia was better than them. She deserved better.

"So you're going to surprise her on her birthday?" the Pettigrew boy said a little too loudly, only to be hushed by the other four boys.

Severus knew Hermione's birthday was coming up. Could it have been her they were talking about? Intrigued, he cast the Disillusionment Charm over himself, and inched closer.

"No, Peter," Black said, "That'll be too obvious."

"What are you doing, then?" The werewolf wanted to know.

To his great irritation, Black whispered his plan so quietly that Severus, who crouched only three feet away from the group, only saw his lips move. He grimaced.

"_Damn those imbeciles and their Animagus hearing_," he thought, though not daring to move closer.

Potter laughed and said, "Brilliant plan, Pads. Now help me with DADA."

The topic changed quickly from Hermione to homework. Curling his upper lip, Severus rose from his squatting position, and left; just as the Disillusionment Charm began to wear off.

A week later, Snape found himself walking by the Gryffindor staircase just as the bane of his existence and his three friends came gallivanting down. He rarely ventured to this part of the castle to prevent this exact scenario.

"Taking your mutt out for a walk, are you, Potter?" Severus sneered.

Black bared his teeth growled, "Shut up, you greasy overgrown bat!"

Snape raised an eyebrow and laughed sardonically. "That was the best retort you could think of? How asinine you are."

"I said shut up!" shouted Black, flushed red with anger, and whipped out his wand. The hex he cast was weakened by his lack of emotional control, but it still managed to violently knock Severus to the ground. Furious, he sliced his wand through the air, sending a fiery red curse to the so-called Marauders. Burning heat radiated from the beam of light, felt by the boys from several metres away.

"Shit, that's dark!" exclaimed Potter, and erected a shield.

Snape let out a harsh hack of a laugh at the feeble thing. It was probably the strongest shield Potter knew of. Sure enough, his curse passed through, and Pettigrew's robes became scorched. The rest had managed to dodge the spell, which collided with the far end of the hall.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Remus said, eyeing Snape wearily.

"_Rightfully so_," he thought, "_I could have sent them to the hospital wing for weeks if I wanted to_."

Triumphantly, the boy turned around and left the area. He did not want to be seen near the large burn mark on the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there, sorry for the wait D: This chapter took a while to write. I've been planning out the rest of this story and it will probably be about 20-30 chapters (that's if I finish it, of course). Reviews are always appreciated ^.^**


	10. She's The One

**Disclaimer: If it was unclear to anyone, this is not JK Rowling's sequel to Harry Potter. I wish.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lily!" Hermione said, throat tight with unshed tears, "You really didn't need to do this for me."<p>

The redhead's returning smile seemed a thousand watts.

"I wanted to. How could I have let your birthday pass without throwing you a party?"

That morning, Hermione had awoken to an empty dormitory. Being an early riser, the other girls were almost always asleep when she got up to shower; but today, they were nowhere to be seen. Little did she know they were preparing for her surprise party. When Hermione ventured out of the dorm, she was startled by a unanimous "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!"Just the night before the girl had been ruminating about how she would have no friends or family to celebrate this year, and now she was in the middle of the festivities. Hermione shook her head in amazement.

"Look at all these presents! You guys are wonderful."

"So I've been told," James said, sending her a wink.

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh, shut it you. Let's open presents."

The first package was solid, an inch thick, and wrapped in purple. She grinned. A book! Hermione tore off the paper and ran her fingers over the embossed title. It was called _Secrets of the Arte of Potions _by Marcus Cornelio. She thanked Remus profusely before moving on to a chocolate bar from Peter, _Guide to Advanced Occlumency _by Maxwell Barnett from Lily, a palette of obnoxiously-coloured eyeshadows from Dorcas ("It will look good on you, I promise!" she had explained), a gift card for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour from James, and a mood ring from Alice.

By the time Hermione had unwrapped everything, tears were streaming down her face.

"I could never have asked for a better birthday. Thank you so much, everyone." She said thickly.

"No problem, Mia. You're one of us now." James told her. Hermione shot him a watery smile.

"Wait! There's one more present!" Sirius blurted, brandishing a black jewellery box. "For you, my lady."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, but accepted the gift. Inside the box was a red, drop-shaped pendant attatched to a thin chain. It was beautiful.

"I don't know what to say, Sirius. It's so...wow!" Hermione gasped.

Sirius winked in response.

"Put it on. It'll look lovely on you."

Later at breakfast, Snape approached the girl with his own present; wrapped in deep green velvety paper.

"A necklace," Hermione breathed, fingering the vivid blue amulet. It was exactly the shade her childhood bedroom had been painted, and the memory brought tears to her eyes.

"Severus, it's gorgeous! Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine." He mumbled uncomfortably. No doubt he regretted coming. Severus_ loathed_ Gryffindors.

Hermione enveloped Snape in a friendly, but heartfelt hug. When she released him, she noticed Sirius glaring daggers at his back.

"Honestly, boys," Hermione said after a moment of palpable strain, "_what_ is going on? There's been some sort of weird friction between you all week."

Alice added, "you're all acting so strange lately, almost like you're hiding something."

"Yeah, what's up?" Dorcas agreed.

Both Snape and the Gryffindor boys denied the accusation.

"No, nothing going on between us. Just the regular." Sirius said, shooting Hermione what he hoped was a dazzling and reassuring smile. However, she would not be fooled, and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I'll find out about whatever it is. Just you wait, Sirius Black!"

* * *

><p>Severus awakened unusually early on a Tuesday morning the following week. He was unable to fall asleep again; so he dressed, washed, made his way to the Great Hall, and immediately wished he hadn't.<p>

Hovering outside the not-yet-open doors of the Great Hall was an enormous Grand Piano, enchanted to float by none other than Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Severus seethed. What sort of inanity were those dolts attempting this time?

"Oi, Snape, wanna give us a hand?" Potter called, the piano dipping slightly on his side as his concentration broke.

"I most certainly do _not_." The boy in question snarled, "what on _Earth_ are you doing?"

Black stuck out his tongue cheekily.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Black's eyes widened as Snape raised his wand, smirking, presumably to break the spell they had cast.

"All right, I'll tell you!" The mutt said, "just put away your wand."

Severus complied reluctantly and crossed his arms.

"So?"

"The boys and I are singing at breakfast." Black sighed.

Severus snorted, "And why, pray tell, are you doing so?"

"He's gonna serenade Mia." Pettigrew blurted, then blushed as the two Gryffindors berated him for the outburst. Snape bristled with ill-disguised displeasure.

"_That's_ your plan to seduce her?" he hissed, "you will only embarrass her, you unmitigated fools!"

The dog rebutted hotheadedly, "Yeah? Well _you_ think of something better, then!"

"Who says I haven't?" Snape replied glibly, a smirk growing on his face.

Before red-faced Black could say anything, Remus came running in, his face equally flushed.

"Sorry I'm late," He said between pants, "I got held up."

"Right, then, open those fuckin' doors!"

* * *

><p>"<em>What in Merlin's name?<em>" Lily, Alice, Dorcas, and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

Before them was a sight to behold. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables had been parted to make room for a large grand piano, and perched on it were four boys, all dressed in suits of Gryffindor-red. Hermione realised, to her horror, that it was James, Peter, Sirius and Remus.

"Mia! You're here!" Sirius exclaimed, his voice magically amplified. "This is for you, Mia!"

All heads turned to the entrance, and Hermione was overcome with sudden urge to _Avada_ either him or herself.

Instead, she ducked her head as Remus began playing, rushing over to her usual spot with a furious blush on her face. The other girls followed, trying their hardest not to burst out laughing.

"_Yeah yeah she's the one _

_Yeah yeah she's the one_

_When I see her on the street_

_You know she makes my life complete"_

Hermione was surprised at how good they sounded. She recognised it as a punk rock song from the early 70s, written for guitar, but it sounded quite nice with piano and the harmony of their voices.

"_Wait a minute, aren't they singing_...?" Hermione thought, horrified, and began listening to the lyrics.

"_Yeah yeah she's my girl _

_Yeah yeah she's my girl_

_When I see her on the street_

_You know she makes my life complete_"

"What are they doing?" Hermione screeched, and the girls could no longer hold in their laughter.

"_And you know I told you so _

_She's the one, she's the one, she's the one_"

Groaning, she buried her face in her hands. Lily patted her on the shoulder amicably. Hermione, wondering why she had ever come to the 70s, chanced a look into Sirius' eyes. The bastard had the audacity to _grin_.

"_Know I'll never find a girl like you _

_But in my heart I'll always love you_"

Once again, heads turned to Hermione as Sirius pointed at her.

"_I _will_ kill him. I swear it._" She vowed, mortified.

"Y_eah yeah she's the girl_

_The best girl in the whole wide world_

_When I see her on the street_

_She's the one, she's the one, she's the one!_"

The song ended, and the entire Great Hall (save most of the Slytherins, and Hermione, of course) erupted in cheers.

"What do you say Mia? Will you go out with me?"

The girl closed her eyes for a brief moment, collecting herself, and left the Great Hall without answering.

* * *

><p>Hermione slinked in fifteen minutes late to her second class of the day, Transfiguration; sending a grateful look to Professor McGonagall for not chiding her for her tardiness. She had been given enough attention that day to last her the next ten years.<p>

Reluctantly, Hermione took a seat beside Sirius and pretended to pay attention to the lesson. The professor was teaching Human Transfiguration, yet another subject Hermione had read about before, so she didn't feel overly guilty about tuning out the lecture.

Sirirus tried to catch her eye for the whole lesson. Hermione steadily ignored him, and was the first person to leave when class was over. He caught up with her anyway on her way to Defence.

"Mia! Wait!"

"_Can I pretend to not have heard him?_" Hermione said to herself, deciding that she would, despite the volume of his call.

She groaned as Sirius caught up with her.

"You walk fast," He commented.

Hermione looked at him witheringly and said, "Is there anything you wanted?"

Sirius gulped. "You."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want you." He repeated solemnly.

"I am not an object, Sirius." Hermione huffed, crossing her arms and looking around. She had Defence with the other Gryffindors, but they were nowhere to be found. Sirius, knowing him, had asked them to take the long way to class, just so they could be alone.

"_Selfish bastard_," she thought.

"That's not what I meant. I don't want to own you or anything like that. It's just..." he turned to look at her, "You're really special, Mia. Honest. I've never met anyone quite like you. I know people are saying things about me, but it's just rumours. I care about you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "So you didn't shag Sophie Roper in a broom closet during the Start-Of-Term feast in your fifth year?"

He turned red.

"Er...er...well..."

"And you never dated the Cresswell twins at the same time for three months?"

"I...I..."

"What about the time you snogged Greta Catchlove in Peters bed? That didn't happen?"

"That...I..."

"You didn't shag Daisy Hookum in the bathroom of the Hogwarts express?"

Sirius, who had been spluttering nonsensically before, said, "Actually, we only snogged."

Hermione threw her hands up.

"As if that makes any difference! The point is, you've dated and snogged and shagged all these girls and chucked them the next day, without caring the least bit about them or their feelings. You can say that this time is different. You can say that you won't treat me like them. You can say that I'm the only one for you. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Hermione sobbed, dropping her indifferent facade, "I won't be another one of your conquests, Sirius. I won't lower myself to that level. I'm sorry."

And with that, Hermione rushed off, leaving Sirius Black open-mouthed and discomposed by a girl for the very first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ouch! I love making people argue in this story. There will be romance in a few chapters, though. I promise! Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Power and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: [insert witty comment about not owning Harry Potter here]**

* * *

><p>Snape, after spending half an hour searching up and down, finally spotted Hermione leaning against a tree by the lake. It was the same tree he had seen her crying under only three weeks before. Severus hoped she was not crying now- outward shows of emotion made him uneasy. He made his way over to where Hermione was sitting.<p>

"Hello, Hermia."

The girl turned around and gave him a small smile, motioning for him to sit down beside her.

"Hi, Severus," she greeted him.

"I recently learnt of your disagreement with Mr. Black," Snape said, taking a deep breath, "I offer my sincere condolences."

Hermione gave a twisted smile and shrugged.

"These things happen. He's got to realise I'm not interested eventually."

"Yes, well, I was wondering," Severus said, mouth dry, "would you consider accompanying me to Hogsmeade in the coming week?"

"As friends?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

Snape replied breathlessly, "Not quite."

The girl blinked in confusion.

"Oh. I had no idea you were interested in me like that."

"Well, I am." He coughed, "do you accept?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a minute! I know what you're doing," she jabbed him in the chest, "You waited until I was mad at Sirius so I would come running to you!"

"Miss Ranger, rest assured-" he tried to explain, but Hermione interrupted.

"Don't you 'Miss Ranger' me! You're just as bad as him, you absolute _arse_!"

Hermione stood up, gave Severus a final glare, and stalked off to the Gryffindor tower.

"Lily, you were right," Hermione said with gritted teeth, "I should have listened to you."

The redhead smirked.

"I generally am. What was I right about?"

"Severus." Hermione grumbled.

"_What_?" Lily exclaimed, jumping out of her bed at the speed of light, "what did he do, Mia?"

Hermione huffed, "he's such a manipulative bastard, expecting me to come running to him after what happened with Sirius! I should have known he was no better than the other Slytherins."

She plunked down on the bed, burying her face in her hands.

"I _hate_ boys."

"Well, I told you not to trust him," Lily said. Hermione silenced her with a glare.

"Sorry."

"Wait, what happened, Mia?" Dorcas wanted to know, sauntering into the room holding a copy of Witch Weekly.

Hermione lifted her head to repeat what had happened. Ever-dramatic, the blonde dropped her magazine and rushed over to Hermione.

"You must feel terrible, Mia! That bastard, I'll curse him next time I see him!" she vowed.

The corners of Hermione's lips quirked up.

"Thanks for the sympathy, but please don't curse him, Cassie."

Dorcas grumbled, "fine, all right."

Suddenly, Dorcas' lips curled into a scheming grin, eyes flashing with excitement.

"What is it?" Hermione asked warily.

"We should have a girls' night," said the blonde, "just to show them!"

Lily clapped her hands together vivaciously and, to Hermione's amusement, squealed.

"Yes! What a good idea, Cas!" she exclaimed.

Ever the voice of reason, Hermione cut in, "Wait just a minute. _Who_ exactly are we 'showing'?"

"Snape, of course," Dorcas quipped as if it were obvious, "and Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, and Frank."

Hermione giggled.

"What are we showing them?"

"That we are independent and powerful and we don't need them!" Dorcas cried out.

Empowered by her words, the blonde girl stood up and let out a loud, zealous battle cry. Hermione and Lily covered their ears, convulsing with laughter.

"She gets like this, sometimes," said Lily, "don't be scared."

Dorcas rested her hands on her hips, a calculating but elevated look in her eye.

"Right," she began, "Mia, pry Alice off Frank and get her up here. Lily, order a selection from Honeydukes; my purse is under my bed. I'm off to the kitchens for food."

And with that, Dorcas purposefully strode out of the room. It would be an eventful night.

"Sweet Circe, tell me you're joking, Lils!" Dorcas groaned, licking nougat off her fingers. Hermione and Lily had introduced everyone to the Muggle game Truth or Dare, which caused the redhead to confess her snog with Jack Gallagher in their fourth year.

Lily snorted.

"I _wish_. Your turn, Alice."

The girl in question thought for a moment before saying, "Mia. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione decided, praying to whatever gods were listening that it wouldn't be too embarassing.

"You can do the Disillusionment charm, can't you?"

She nodded, wary of where this was going.

"I dare you," said Alice, "to disillusion yourself, sneak into the boys' dorms, and listen to what they're doing."

Lily giggled, "You have to. I've always wondered what they get up to."

Uneasily, Hermione acquiesced.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, send out a search party." She said, only half-joking.

Standing outside the 7th year boys' dorms, Hermione worried her lip. She didn't know if it was such a good idea now that she was alone.

_Just get on with it. What's the worst that could happen?_ Cajoled her inner voice.

Reluctantly agreeing, the girl waved her wand around her body, cringing at the sensation of an egg being cracked over her head. Hermione then snuck into the dorm as quietly as she could, praying they would not notice the door opening.

To Hermione's relief, they did not seem to be doing much talking, rather sending harmless hexes in each other's way. She was about to return and tell the girls of her unfruitful mission when the boys ceased fire and turned to look at Sirius. Hermione had not noticed him, but he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling morosely. She felt a twinge of guilt before remembering the spectacle he had made of her in the Great Hall. Honestly- she was meant to be keeping a low profile!

"Pads, mate, you've got to stop sulking over her. She'll come around." James told him.

Remus coaxed, "Yeah, she can't stay angry forever."

"Even if she doesn't," said James, smirking, "no-once can resist the famous Black allure."

Sirius sat up in his bed to look at the boy, a dark look on his face.

"Yeah, and see where that got me," he pointed out, and sighed. "she won't even look at me now."

"He _has_ got a point, Prongs," said Peter meekly.

The black-haired boy closed his eyes, and Hermione could almost see the bitterness he felt in his face. She had known Sirius was affected by her rejection. Hermione had thought it more offence than pain, but she knew better now.

"Look, James," Sirius' voice was husky with emotion, "Mia...she's different. Before her I had never really cared about a girl. I just used them. But Mia's special. And it would be wrong to keep trying to charm her like the other girls I've seen. All I can do is hope she'll have anything to do with me, Merlin knows I embarrassed her."

Hermione had heard enough to find forgiveness. As the Disillusionment charm wore off, she made her way back to the girls' dormitory, walking with a newfound lightness in her step.

* * *

><p>Sirius set his magical alarm extra early that morning. He knew Mia was an early riser, and he was determined to speak with her undisturbed- with the other 7th years around, there was hardly a private moment to be found. But Sirius would find it this morning.<p>

The pureblood boy waited only a few minutes before Mia emerged from her dormitory. When she saw him waiting, she stopped in her tracks.

"Sirius," Mia said tentatively.

"Mia, I... Can we talk?"

She nodded and hesitantly sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry for the scene I made in the Hall," Sirius began quietly, "it was stupid. I wanted to impress you and make you laugh, but I didn't take into account that it might've embarrassed you. That wasn't what I meant to do, at all. I'm afraid I've ruined any chance we had together, and I can't stand knowing that you're cross with me. Will you give me a second chance?"

Hermione bit her lip in indecision. She knew that she forgave Sirius; she had known since last night when she overheard the Marauder's conversation. But Hermione sensed there was an underlying meaning in his plea. She was supposed to be saving wizarding England, not dallying with a boy she could never have a future with! The idea of romance was tempting, but so out of reach. Hermione gave an internal sigh and pasted a smile on her face.

"Of course, Sirius. I would hate to lose your friendship," she said deliberately.

The boy's face fell, but he nodded good-naturedly.

"There's nothing I can do about that, I suppose. I'm happy to just be friends with you.

For now." he added, cheeky smile on his face.

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes.

"We'll see," she said, and leaned in for a friendly hug before rising.

"I've got to go help Lily revise for the Charms test," she explained, "I'll see you at breakfast!"

Sirius stared after Mia longingly as she retreated, wondering what it was he had to do to finally get her.

* * *

><p>Hermione was walking from breakfast to Arithmancy when a tall Hufflepuff girl slammed into her shoulder rudely. Usually she walked with Remus, but since the moon had been full the day before, he was still in the Hospital Wing. Hermione had thought nothing of it, thinking the girl had walked into her by accident; until a trio of Ravenclaws walked by, glowering. The time traveller furrowed her brow. What had gotten into these girls?<p>

For the rest of the day, Hermione was met by glares and hostility by every girl in Hogwarts; save the First and Second Years, and most of her housemates. Even in the library, her safe place, she was scowled at by a younger Ravenclaw girl. Hermione banged her fists on the table. She had had enough.

"Honestly! What is your problem?"

The girl rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Well?" said Hermione.

"My problem is that you're a man-stealing whore, that's what!"

Hermione frowned.

"What on Earth are you _talking_ about?"

"Oh, please," the girl snorted, "stop playing stupid. Everybody knows you've been snogging Sirius Black _and_ that Slytherin boy."

"I did _no_ such thing!" squeaked Hermione indignantly.

The girl rested her hands on her hips in exasperation.

"Yeah, right. A word of advice, Ranger: keep your filthy hands _off _Sirius Black!"

Hermione furrowed her brow and began packing up her things. She was going to get to the bottom of this rumour.

Later that day, Hermione approached Dorcas in the common room and tapped her on the back.

"Oh, hey, Mia!" she greeted her, "where've you been?"

"Looking for you. I was wondering," Hermione said, "if you've..er...heard any rumours about me lately."

Dorcas bit her lip in thought.

"A few. Why do you want to know?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No reason in particular. I just heard something strange involving me, Sirius, and Severus. Would you happen to know anything about it?"

"Er, well...a group of firsties _might_ have overheard Lils and I talking to Sirius. I suppose that's where it started."

"_Damn firsties_," Hermione thought, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. So much for keeping a low profile.

"You're not angry, are you?" Dorcas asked uneasily.

"No, don't worry. It just...complicates things."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class!" a much younger Professor Sprout exclaimed, standing in humid Greenhouse 1 with large potted plant in her hands. It took an uncanny resemblance to the Venus Fly Trap, Hermione noted; except that it was much larger, moved like an animal, and had sharp fangs. The whole class stared at it wearily.<p>

"Today you will be paired up to take care of your very own Volus Tendicula! In this lesson we will plant the seed, so it will sprout in one week or so," she said, placing the plant on the workbench, "Now, for the pairs!"

Hermione listened idly as Sirius was paired with Lavender Brown's father and Alice with Remus. Lily, to her chagrin, had a terribly stuffy Slytherin named Prudence Elder as a partner.

"Ada Orpington and Lucinda Perks," the teacher called out.

Hermione held her breath. As soon as Professor Sprout had mentioned group work, she had been hoping to be paired with Peter Pettigrew. Their names were fairly close together alphabetically, and since the boy was constantly tagging along with either Remus or Sirius, she had never been able to get him alone.

"Peter Pettigrew and Hermia Ranger," said announced Professor Sprout.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from grinning, thanking whichever spirit that was watching over her.

"Hello, Peter."

"Mia," he replied.

"I'll get the seeds from Professor Sprout. Can you fill this with soil?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the large terracotta pot in front of them

Peter mumbled his agreement as she sought out the Professor. Hermione wondered how she would approach helping the mousy boy. She knew from what little she had read about Muggle psychology that everyone liked to feel as if they were part of a team. Peter was a Marauder, but he never truly felt like he was one of them, like they appreciated him for who he was. Hermione theorised it was that which led him to leave the Order for Voldemort. The Death Eaters were a group which also promised safety and security, with the added benefit of power and respect, something she believed Peter craved.

"_Maybe_," Hermione thought, "_if I could get him to believe he is valued, competent, and respected, he would stay loyal to the Order._"

The idea seemed logical, but the question was: how would she go about it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the follows, favourites, and reviews! It really means a lot to me. This chapter was particularly hard to write- hopefully the next will be easier :)**


	12. The Tramp

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine... sigh. **

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had spent that whole morning in his mind. He often did so, getting up extra early to have a few quiet hours to himself. In these mornings, Severus thought much of academic subjects, especially potions, and the human condition (namely, the malignance of it), among other things. But this time, he thought of Hermia Ranger.<p>

Aside from the blow to his ego, Hermia's rejection had been eye opening, like a bowl of ice water poured on his head. It reminded Severus of the promise he made to himself- to never repeat the incident with Lily. As a solitary person, he was prone to pushing people away, hurting people in an attempt to help them, only realising the repercussions after it was done. Severus had not hurt Hermia in the way he hurt Lily. But he had still betrayed her. Severus had not loved Hermia the way he loved Lily, either, but he had still loved her.

Even so, he realised it was more of a platonic love after all. Severus sighed. Maybe they were better off as friends. Courting Hermia Ranger was more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

><p>Severus spotted her when he was walking past the courtyard. Hermia was sitting under the same tree he had found her under, the evening after the incident with Potter and his cronies. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to the bushy-haired girl.<p>

"I have come to apologise." Snape admitted when he realised Hermia would not be the first to speak.

"As you should." She said curtly.

Severus swallowed. He had been hoping for her typical Gryffindor forgiveness- her brevity showed that this was not the case.

"I have considered this for the past few hours, and come to the conclusion that we are better suited as acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?"

"Yes. My days are considerably lacking in zeal without your presence."

At this, she cracked a smile.

"I would be happy to provide some more zeal in your day, Mr. Snape. Apology accepted."

Relieved, he sat down beside her as she started speaking. She had just read the most interesting piece about experimental potions.

* * *

><p>"Look, it's her!" A small Gryffindor girl giggled, pointing towards Hermione. The other girls in her group gasped.<p>

"Oh! She's with Sirius Black!" squealed her friend.

Another said, "I wonder where they're going,"

"Maybe to..."

Hermione didn't hear the end of the sentence, but it caused the group to burst out laughing. She rolled her eyes.

"Really, now," she huffed, "could they be any less subtle?"

Sirius shrugged apologetically.

"Ignore them. They're just jealous that you get to hang around me." he joked, puffing his chest out proudly.

Hermione punched him in the arm and grinned.

"Quiet, you! Let's go down to dinner."

To Hermione's dismay, the Great Hall was not much better. She could almost hear the heads turning to stare at her and Sirius entering the large room, whispering to each other as the girl scurried to find a seat at the Gryffindor table. A blush rose to Hermione's face.

"I am going to kill whoever started this rumour." she seethed.

"Don't worry, Mia," Alice said, patting her on the shoulder, "it will blow over soon."

Hermione shot her a grateful smile and began eating.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bread roll landed on the table in front of Hermione's plate. She wrote it off as one of the younger students fooling around- until a glob of Yorkshire pudding was flung across the room, narrowly missing her ear.

"Who threw that?" Hermione demanded, honey eyes scanning the room for a victim.

"Probably a fourth year; they always do stupid crap like this." James offered.

Shrugging, she accepted the explanation. Hermione was having a good day- she had brewed, according to Slughorn, an absolutely perfect potion that morning- and she was not about to let anything ruin it.

Until a hovering pitcher of pumpkin juice was poured over her head.

The whole room was silent for a moment, as if waiting for a reaction, before erupting in chaos. Everyone was either discussing her, laughing sadistically, or in Hermione's friends' cases, sitting in horrified silence.

"Er, Mia," said Dorcas, "are you okay?"

Hermione simply nodded her head, stood up abruptly, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Mia, will you take the wards down?" Alice pleaded.<p>

"Come on, we want to talk to you!" said Dorcas.

Hermione sighed, feeling her intricate ward melt away as she flicked her wand. She sat up in her bed.

"I'm sorry about those girls," Lily began. "I don't understand why they would do that over a _boy_. It must have been humiliating!"

Dorcas smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, I totally understand why you're upset."

"I'm not upset about the pumpkin juice thing," Hermione explained, "I just hate...feeling out of control. Because I can't control what people say about me, can I?"

"Well, I suppose not." said Lily.

Alice sat down beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"But like I said, Mia: it will blow over soon. Someone will do something scandalous and they'll forget all about you and Sirius."

"Thanks, you guys. I needed to hear that." Hermione said, uplifted.

"Now," said Dorcas, relieved at the change of mood, "I've got _loads_ of chocolate left from our girls' night!"

* * *

><p>Hermione rushed down the staircase from the Gryffindor common room on Monday morning, a week later. It was 5 o'clock, barely light outside. Lately, she had to get to the library while everyone else was sleeping to avoid being hassled.<p>

"_Honestly,_" she thought, huffing. Girls in _her_ time were never quite this vicious.

Hermione smirked. "_Bar pug-faced Parkinson, of course_."

Unfortunately, just as she rounded the corner, Hermione bumped into a triad of Slytherin girls. One of which was coincidentally Primrose Parkinson, who she suspected was Pansy's aunt. Hermione groaned.

"Hey, mudblood," one of the girls jeered, "what are you doing up so early?"

"_Word really _does _get around,_" she thought. Hermione had only told a few people she was a muggle-born.

Primrose tittered infuriatingly.

"I suppose she was with one of her boy toys, weren't you, mudblood?"

To her twisted pleasure, Hermione realised her silence only irritated them.

"Answer her, you dirty slag!"

Hermione whipped around.

"What did you just call me?" She said in a frighteningly calm voice. The Slytherin girl only rolled her eyes.

"I called you a dirty slag, didn't it?"

"Don't you _ever_ dare call me that again. Consider that a warning."

"A warning?" Primrose giggled, "whatever for? Your magic is feeble and _weak_. It's a wonder you could even levitate a feather!"

Hermione had dealt with insults like this her whole life. They called her magic weak, called her an incompetent mudblood, said she was undeserving of magic at all. It was nothing new to her, but something inside her snapped. Hermione's wild, angry magic crackled in the air around her as she whipped out her wand.

"_Avis_! _Oppugno_!" Hermione shrieked, her voice ringing out in the hallway like a banshee's wail.

The birds, which were black and sharp-beaked rather than the canaries she usually produced, hurtled through the air towards the girls. They clawed and scratched at them for several seconds until Primrose banished them.

"Birds, mudblood? Is that the worst you can do?" one of the girls taunted.

Primrose slashed her wand through the air.

"_Diffindo_!"

Hermione barely had time to dodge the curse, and it ended up grazing her cheek. She was sure she would have a small scar, at least.

"_I've got to give her credit, though_," she thought, "_Pansy couldn't even duel a firstie_!"

"_Conjunctivita_!" Hermione cast the spell nonverbally, taking the girls by surprise. TO her disappointment, it missed Parkinson, but the girl beside her was affected. She dropped to her knees.

"_Finite_." said the third Slytherin girl. The other rose, and in fury, began hurling spells rapid-fire at Hermione. The real duel had started.

She was really at quite a disadvantage; it was three against one after all. But Hermione had battled Death Eaters. She could handle a few schoolgirls.

Nonetheless, the duel was draining for Hermione. She hadn't yet eaten breakfast, and the exertion of spell-casting, especially nonverbal, was making her dizzy. Primrose was a surprisingly proficient dueller, and should Hermione lose focus for just a few seconds, she could lose. It was best to end this as soon as she could.

"_Illigo_!_ Confuto_! _Casus_!"

She sent out a barrage of curses, leaving the two girls bound and hanging upside down, respectively. The third spell knocked down Parkinson's shield, leaving her vulnerable for attack.

However, before Hermione could thrust loathsome Primrose Parkinson into a wall, she was knocked to the ground by a spell she didn't recognise, hitting her head quite badly on the floor.

"Shit," she groaned.

Her eyes became unbearably heavy, and before she knew it, Hermione blurred into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"When d'you think she'll wake up?"<p>

The distorted sound of conversation pierced the silence of Hermione's mind as she emerged from darkness. She recognised the deep voice, but couldn't for the life of her remember who it belonged to.

"Dunno. Poppy said soon."

There! Another infuriatingly familiar voice.

She blinked, but her blurry vision would not subside. All she could make out were a pair of hazel eyes, messy black hair, and round glasses. Her heartbeat sped up.

"Harry?" Hermione rasped, and reached up to touch his face.

Something was wrong. Harry's eyes were a bright, startling green- not hazel.

"Er, no," said the voice, "it's James."

There! That was who the voice belonged to. But who was James?

"Poppy, is she all right?" said another voice.

"Sirius Black, I have told you many times that you are to call me Madam Pomfrey!" she scolded.

Madam Pomfrey? That meant she was in the Hospital Wing. But why?

And why was Sirius there?

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey." Sirius apologised with an audible grin in his voice.

"Honestly, Sirius." said a young girl.

"Mr. Potter, stop hovering over the girl in such a manner! You'll startle her." The nurse shooed James away, and pressed a phial to her chapped lips.

"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey said, "it will help with the haziness."

True to her word, the blur- mental and optical- subsided. Hermione took in the scene around her.

All the 7th year Gryffindors (plus Frank Longbottom) were seated around her bed and staring at her. Though there were barely ten of them, the Hospital Wing was rather small, and they looked very crowded.

"You're awake!" Dorcas screeched.

Madam Pomfrey turned to the blonde sternly as Hermione winced.

"Dorcas Meadowes! Miss Ranger's eardrums are _healing_."

"Oh, Mia, I'm sorry! I'm just so excited!"

"What happened to you?" Remus wanted to know.

Hermione blushed sheepishly.

"I...er...got in an accident," she lied, "I was trying out a new spell and it backfired."

"At five in the morning?" Lily said, obviously sceptical.

"Well, you know me. I was hoping to master it by breakfast so I could have time to study after."

James guffawed, slapping Remus' shoulder in hysterics.

"You're even worse than Lils!" He choked, but quieted down at flinty looks from both Madam Pomfrey and the redhead in question.

"I'm glad you're okay, now, Hermia." said Frank Longbottom. Everyone murmured in agreement and Hermione thanked him politely.

"It wasn't a dark spell, was it? You look really terrible." Sirius asked.

"Wow, thanks, Sirius." Hermione rolled her eyes playfully.

"Wait- no-" The boy stuttered, "I- that- I didn't mean it that way!"

"I know, I know, don't have a fit! It was just an advanced transfiguration. Nothing dark." She promised him.

"Good." Sirius said.

"Merlin's pants, Mia! You're the only person who could put themselves in the hospital wing by _studying_ too much. It's bloody pitiful! I remember one time with Peter over there by the Quidditch pitch," James said, gesturing wildly, "and we were flying by the Astronomy tower, when-"

Suddenly, one of the boy's flailing arms caught a phial with blue liquid, sending it to the floor.

"Mr. Potter, I will not have you spilling potions and creating a mess! Everyone, out!" Madam Pomfrey commanded.

Hermione waved after the group as they left, shaking with contained laughter at their antics.

* * *

><p>"Miss Ranger, would you care to explain why I found three incapacitated girls, including yourself, in the halls this morning?"<p>

Hermione was sitting in the office of her Head of House later that day. She cowered slightly under her stern regard. Madam Pomfrey had let Hermione out of the Hospital Wing half an hour after her friends had left, deeming her fit to return to her regular schedule. However, Professor McGonagall had requested Hermione's presence to discuss what happened. She blushed red at the question.

"I'm sorry, Professor; I didn't want to attack them. It was in self-defence, I promise."

A little lie wouldn't do any harm, would it? It was them who provoked her, anyway, and a three-against-one duel was hardly fair. Even so, Hermione was rather abashed at the loss of control over her temper.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at her in feline scrutiny, as if she could sense the half-truth.

"Very well, Ms. Ranger. I will let you off without docking house points as you are generally well-behaved, but it would do you well to stay out of trouble in the future."

"Of course, Professor. Thank you." said Hermione.

Then she hurried to dinner. After she finished her meal, there would be enough time for her to sneak to the library while everyone ate- if she was lucky.

* * *

><p>When Hermione had polished off her roast beef, she turned to her roommates sombrely.<p>

"Girls? There's something I have to tell you." She said.

Alice raised her round eyebrows, intrigued.

"Ooh, what is it?" Dorcas wanted to know.

"I...I wasn't telling the whole truth earlier about my...er...accident." said Hermione.

"Well, what happened, then?" Lily asked.

"A group of Slytherins and I had...er...a confrontation. It got a bit out of hand."

"A bit?" Dorcas screeched, "you were sent to the hospital wing!"

"That explains it. I was wondering what was wrong with those two girls." Alice said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked, visibly upset. Hermione was surprised at how affected she was.

"It's nothing, really, Lils. I just didn't want the boys to find out. You know how they get." she explained.

Lily threw her hands up in exasperation.

"It's not_ nothing_! You had a burst eardrum and a gash all across your face, a _half inch_ deep!"

"Yes, and I'm totally better now! You won't tell the boys, will you?" Hermione pleaded.

"Okay, fine, I won't," Lily agreed, "but just be more careful, Mia."

Hermione got the strangest feeling that she wasn't quite telling the truth.

* * *

><p>On her way to the library, Hermione happened on none other than Primrose Parkinson. Though she was not eager for another duel, she whipped her wand out for good measure.<p>

"Parkinson." she spat.

Primrose held up her hands in a gesture of armistice.

"I don't mean any harm. I just..." she paused, "I heard you let me off with McGonagall."

The statement took Hermione by surprise.

"That's true." she said cautiously.

"Er, thanks, then. I appreciate it."

It was strange to see a Slytherin so vulnerable, and Primrose's contrition only made Hermione more suspicious. What was she trying to do?

"Yes, well, I wasn't eager to be assailed again." she snapped.

To Hermione's surprise, Parkinson blushed pink in shame.

"I'm sorry about that. It wasn't a very fair duel, was it?"

"You're...apologising?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Primrose frowned.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Slytherins don't usually apologise to muggle-borns, is all." Hermione sniffed.

"I didn't mean what I said before," said Primrose frankly, "I don't care about blood, but my friends do. You're a talented witch, even if your parents are muggles."

For a split second, Primrose's confession startled her, but her vexation grew quickly.

"Is that supposed to be an excuse? Did your friends tell you to curse me?"

"No, of course not! I'm just giving you my apology." Parkinson said.

Suddenly, Hermione was pierced with guilt. Here was Primrose, trying to be civil, and she only responded with hostility.

"Oh. Well, I forgive you."

The smile that spread on Primrose's face at Hermione's understanding did not remind her of Pansy at all. It was actually a rather sweet smile. It made Hermione want to grin back at her.

"Right, then. I'm off to the library." she said after a shared moment between them. It was rather strange- Hermione had never really thought of being friendly to a Slytherin besides Severus.

"Would you mind terribly if I came with you?" Primrose asked.

"Oh! Of course not. Let's go."

As they walked, Primrose reached out to link arms with Hermione. A feeling of warmth spread through her body. Hermione could never have imagined that she would one day make acquaintance with one of Pansy Parkinson's predecessors, but then again, she hadn't imagined she'd travel back in time to 1977, either. It was funny how things worked out.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Primrose. Miss Ranger."<p>

Hermione, clutching a thick, ancient-looking tome, looked up at the figure towering over her.

"Lucius Malfoy. I admit I'm surprised to see you here." She said.

He smirked, eyeing her pile of books.

"I'm not."

Hermione blushed.

"Can I help you?"

"I don't believe so. I was asked to find Miss Parkinson here by my intended- her name is Narcissa Black, perhaps you know of her- and my search led me here to the library."

Narcissa Black? Hermione had completely forgotten that Lucius was betrothed, much less seen Draco's mother. She was suddenly, yet for the hundredth time, struck by the oddness of the situation.

"Your company is rather...unexpected, Primrose." He said, an unspoken question in his eyes.

Slytherins. Couldn't they ever say anything outright?

"Yes, well, Hermione and I have overlooked our differences and found that we are quite compatible."

It was true. She and Primrose were remarkably similar, despite their contrasting backgrounds. They were both quite bookish and interested the same topics, even sharing the same views on controversial issues in the academic community. Lily and Remus, though also intelligent, were not quite as greedy for knowledge as her, as Primrose. Hermione had found her match in the unlikeliest of places.

"Is that so?" he asked rhetorically, not waiting for an answer, "regardless, I must ask you to return to the Hall with me."

Primrose stood up from her chair and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, I've got to go. I'll see you around."

"Oh, as will I, Miss Ranger." Lucius promised.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione left her dormitory to find Remus standing closely outside. Though he was an early riser like her, the boy generally waited for his friends before going to breakfast. Seeing Remus here was unusual.<p>

"Good morning, Mia," he said politely.

"Good morning...any reason why you were waiting outside my dorm?"

"Just to escort you to breakfast."

Hermione snorted, "thanks for the offer, but it's not 1940. I can walk to the Hall without a man leading the way."

The boy blushed at her sour tone.

"Of course! We just, er, thought it would be better, after the fight, to have someone with you all the time. Since you were alone when it happened."

"What!? How do you know about that?" She demanded.

"Er, Lily told us."

Hermione seethed. She had specifically asked her _not_ to!

"Well, thanks, but your assistance won't be necessary. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Remus said, "but I agreed to help."

"Who came up with this idea?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Sirius did. Take it up with him, he just asked me to follow you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_What_ a prat. Tell him to sod off, will you?"

"Sorry, Mia, I promised. A Marauder is a man of his word." he extended an arm, "Coming?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. This would be a long day.

* * *

><p>It had only been a few hours, but Hermione was absolutely fed up with her friends' protection. She was so desperate that she had asked Dorcas to come outside with her, even though it was November and very cold, and tricked her into running off with Jean Bernard from Hufflepuff. Now, Hermione crouched under the Quidditch stands, praying that Dorcas had forgotten about her.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Hermione looked up at a tall, dark-haired boy standing over her.

"Er, nothing," she said lamely.

"You look like you're sneaking around," he eyed her Gryffindor scarf, "hiding from my brother?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"How did you know?"

"Good guess." Regulus said.

"Yeah," she began, seizing the opportunity, "You're Regulus, then."

"I believe so." he quipped and offered his arm.

Laughing, Hermione let Regulus help her up. She had expected him to be rather serious, but it seemed he was not.

"So, what position are you?" Hermione asked, eyeing his broom.

"I'm a Seeker," Regulus said. "Do you play?"

"Oh, no! I'm afraid of heights." she admitted. Regulus raised a heavy eyebrow.

"Afraid of heights? That's awful. Flying is the best thing in the world."

"Isn't it scary?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head.

"Hell, no. It's exhilarating. Feels like you're on top of the world, and nothing can bring you down."

"Sometimes I wish I could fly. I'd probably fall off my broom if I tried, though." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah? Well, I'd offer to teach you," said Regulus, "but I doubt you're up for hanging about a Slytherin."

"Actually, I have a few Slytherin friends. Maybe you're just not up for hanging about a Gryffindor," she teased.

Regulus snorted, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm here straight after classes end every day. You can come tomorrow if you'd like."

Hermione smiled.

"See you there, then!" she promised, and returned to the castle. She had a Charms essay to finish.

* * *

><p>Hermione was peacefully finishing her dinner later that day when Sirius came storming up to her.<p>

"Mia, why were you speaking to my brother?" He demanded.

"Er, what?"

"Peter said you snuck off, and when we asked Gallagher, he said you were with him."

Hermione huffed in irritation, crossing her arms.

"What's it to you?"

"My brother is not the type of person you should be hanging about." The boy asserted, and looked at Regulus vexedly from across the room. He stared back challengingly.

"You don't get to decide that. You're not my mother, Black." she snapped.

"So it's Black, now, is it? What do you call my brother?

"Wow," Hermione sneered, "I really hope you're not _jealous_ of him."

"Why would I be jealous?" Sirius demanded.

"You seem like you're angry at me because I spent time with him and not _you_."

"But I am." he said quietly.

"Well you can go...wait, what?"

"I've been jealous of my brother for as long as I can remember. My parents always liked him better, y'know?" Sirius said solemnly, "he's a Slytherin, and he gets better marks than I do. Regulus's good at everything. I suppose I feel like he gets all that, _and_ you."

Hermione was stunned into silence.

"Oh, Sirius. Do you really feel like that?"

He nodded a bit awkwardly, spots of read appearing on his cheekbones.

"I didn't realise," said Hermione. "You know you can talk to me whenever you need to. I'll always listen."

"Really?" The smile on Sirius' face was heartbreakingly childlike.

"Of course. That's what friends do, isn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Sirius, "friends."

And this time, he meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the wait! This chapter is a tad longer than usual to make up for it. So, how do you guys feel about Primrose and Hermione's blossoming friendship? Do you think Sirius is really over her? Will the Gryffindors ever find out about Hermione's true past? Tell me in the reviews! ^.^**


	13. Feelings

"And then he said: 'Has anyone got five galleons?'"

The Gryffindors burst into side-splitting laughter as James recounted a story of the four boys' mischief. Peter spilled his glass in hysterics, which only amused them more.

"That," said Dorcas, wiping her eyes, "was incredible."

Suddenly, dozens of uniform grey owls swooped into the Great Hall, an excited hush swept over the students as they looked up at them. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Are those owls from...?"

"Yeah. The _Daily Prophet_." said Lily.

Hermione felt like a stone had dropped in her stomach. In her time, special editions of the _Prophet_ meant only one thing.

Something terrible had happened today.

James, who subscribed to the newspaper, held it up so everyone could see. The headline read: DEATH EATER RAIDS KILL HUNDREDS.

Lily snatched the Prophet from his hands, and Hermione read over her shoulder in horror. They had targeted Wiltcress, a large wizarding settlement of over 2,000 people. Death Eaters had ravaged the village in broad daylight; murdering, raping, torturing innocent people. The death count was nearly five hundred, including children, and the whole village was in ruins. Aurors had only just put out the raging fires.

"I...I can't believe it," whispered Lily in disgust.

Hermione swallowed. This attack only dredged up memories of her past, the permanent state of fear they had all lived in under Voldemort's reign. She had always done her best to stay positive, but it was hard to do so when surrounded by so much devastation, so much death. Once upon a time Hermione had wondered how Harry had survived under the pressure. But now, she knew that you couldn't. You couldn't do anything but try to endure it.

"_This is why I'm here_," Hermione told herself, "_this is why I cannot give up. It's all up to me, now._"

* * *

><p>The next day in Herbology, Hermione noticed Peter acting strangely. He seemed anxious and pensive, immersed in his dark thoughts, and Hermione had to call his name several times before he answered.<p>

"Are you all right?"

The plump boy nodded, gripping the packet of seeds he was holding more firmly. Hermione sensed the lie.

"Really?"

"Yeah, 'm fine." he said gruffly.

"Peter, you can tell me anything, you know," Hermione assured, "I would never judge you or anything like that."

"For this, you would."

"No, I wouldn't. I promise."

"Well...I...all right." Peter took a shaky breath.

"Rookwood...he wants me to join You-Know-Who."

Hermione gasped in feigned surprise.

"But why?" She asked.

"Dolohov said He wants to recruit as many Hogwarts students as possible. Says they're more teachable, more useful."

Hermione shook her head.

"You're not going to join, are you?"

"I..er...well..."

"Peter! You can't!"

"Why not?" he snapped. "The Dark Lord will give me the power and respect I deserve. People will never underestimate me again- they will fear me!"

"Do you really think that?" Hermione said sadly. "Do you really think that he won't bleed you of all your use and give you nothing in return? Do you really think he won't keep you enslaved for the rest of your life, doing his bidding until you die?"

"The Dark Lord promises protection and reward for our services." He repeated.

"Yes, and that's all there is! Promises! And all the protection in the world can't help you when you're wanted for murder, Peter. You do know you'll have to murder, don't you? Innocent people. Hundreds of people. Maybe even your own _classmates_. You saw the paper yesterday. _They have no mercy_."

By now, Peter was shaking.

"I won't kill anyone. I'll just tag along. I'll just do other things for Him." He tried.

"You don't get a choice, Peter! If you don't do exactly as he says, you will be tortured! You will be marked as a _traitor_ and left for dead. You will be a slave to him for the r_est of your life_ if you join him!"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry for speaking so harshly. I don't want to seem like I'm attacking you. But we care about you, Peter, all of us do; and we don't want to see you chained to evil for the rest of your life. _Please_ reconsider."

Peter turned back to the large pot and began planting seeds. For a moment, Hermione was afraid that he was already decided, but he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I suppose." He told her.

"_One down, three to go_," Hermione thought.

* * *

><p>Apparently word had got out about her brush with Lucius in the library, which increased the glares she was met with in the halls by tenfold. Lucius' admirers were almost more vicious than Sirius'. To Hermione's chagrin, the boy decided it would be a good idea to employ younger Gryffindors to follow Hermione around during the day, as well as her friends. Though the perpetual cloud of Gryffindors around her seemed to be a deterrent to potential attackers, it infuriated Hermione to no end. She decided that Wednesday would be the last day of their vigil, gathering the seventh years in the common room to bring up the topic. All the younger students had been banished. The room was more quiet than they had ever heard it.<p>

Remus was the first to speak. He asked, "so...why are we here?"

"I've called an official Gryffindor Seventh Year Meeting," answered Hermione.

"Oh, cool! I'm stealing that idea." Dorcas said playfully, snapping her bubblegum.

"What's the meeting about?" Remus wanted to know.

"I wanted to discuss the..er..protection services you've been giving me. They're starting to get in the way."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, I can't do anything without being trailed, can I? I've not had time to myself for a week now." said Hermione,

'Well, it's for your own good."

"Own good? It's driving me mental!"

"Better mental than dead!"

"As_ if_ a group of teenage girls could kill me." she snorted.

"You never know. Accidents happen."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really, now. Let's be realistic. This surveillance idea of yours has got to stop."

"I don't know, Mia..." Sirius trailed off.

"She's got a point. We can't keep trailing her for the rest of her life, can we?" James chimed in.

"Exactly! I can fend for myself perfectly well."

Sirius looked incredulous.

"I don't doubt you can, but some of Lucius' groupies are very, er, passionate about him."

"And yours aren't?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well, that's beside the point. They might not try to kill you, but that doesn't mean you're safe!"

"Honestly, you lot, I've always been safe. This whole thing was totally unnecessary!"

"Well, all right. Fine. But if something like this happens again..." Sirius trailed off.

"I'll tell you about it." Hermione finished. "Meeting dismissed!"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hermia,"<p>

"Oh, hey, Severus! Come sit down!" Hermione patted the chair beside her.

"My _Potions Weekly _subscription arrived in the post yesterday. I believe you may have interest in it."

"Yeah, of course! Thanks," said Hermione, pleased by his thoughtfulness; and took the magazine from him. Some papers fell out of it, including a long, formal-looking letter.

"Give me that!"

Hermione was surprised by his hostile response. She was about to hand him the paper when she noticed Voldemort's name. Puzzled, Hermione skimmed the letter.

"Miss Ranger, hand that paper to me!"

Apparently it was from a Death Eater named Wilkes, sent to Severus in an attempt to recruit him as a follower. She knew Wilkes was one of the original Death Eaters, drafted when they were still called the Knights of Walpurgis; and he would be killed next year by Aurors. The idea that the man was ensnaring _students_ in Voldemort's regime was reprehensible. Hermione crumpled up the letter.

"What are you doing? That is my _property_!"

"Why is a Death Eater contacting you?" Hermione demanded.

"Forget what you read. It is none of your business."

"It's my business if some terrorist group is trying to draft my friend!"

Severus insisted, "The Death Eaters are _not_ a terrorist group!"

"Are you kidding me? Did you see the paper yesterday? They're murderers!"

"Do not pass judgement on that which you do not understand!" He fired back.

"Severus, you're _not_ joining him!"

"It is not your choice to make!"

The argument died in Hermione's throat as she realised it was true. In the end, it was Severus' decision to join him. She wouldn't be able to do _anything_ about it.

"I...I...you're right. It isn't my choice. But I care for you, I just want you to know that, and I don't want to lose your friendship. It would hurt me to see your talents wasted on evil."

"I am touched," Severus said rather emotionlessly, "but your feelings cloud _your_ judgement, not mine."

Hermione closed her eyes.

"Severus, I... please. Don't make the mistake you made with Lily."

Snape inhaled sharply, and Hermione's cheeks flooded with reddish shame. It had been a low blow.

"That was...uncalled for," he said after a few moments.

"I know. I'm sorry."

The silence that settled over them was oppressive, like the lurking threat of rain. It made Hermione truly realise the futility of the situation, how difficult it would be to change the mind of such an obstinate boy.

"Please, Severus," she whispered, "don't do it. Don't go to him."

A pained expression crossed his face.

"I am still undecided."

"I care about you. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself."

"Are you saying you know what is best for me?" He snarled.

"No, I'm saying that I know what will become of you, what will become of everyone who joins him! I'm saying that you won't like it!"

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me with this, Severus." said Hermione.

"Why should I?"

She shrugged.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to?"

He considered it for a long moment, and Hermione felt the strangest need to laugh. How _cautious_ he was!

"I suppose not. Very well. I give you my confidences." Severus said at last.

"That's all I can ask for." she replied.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the common room only to find it empty, save the seventh years sitting in a circle once again.<p>

"Wow, you really liked my idea, didn't you?" Hermione joked.

No-one laughed, and she shifted her weight awkwardly. She suddenly noticed how solemn everyone's faces were.

"Would you sit down, Hermia?" Lily asked coolly.

"Er, all right."

Hermione sat down uneasily. They _never _used her full name- something must be wrong.

"How was your day?" Dorcas asked.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised, "it was good thanks."

"Were you in the library?"

"Yeah, I was studying."

"Alone?"

"Er, no...I was with Prim."

"You've been hanging about a lot of Slytherins lately." Remus noted. It was then she noticed how incredibly _uncomfortable_ Peter looked. Where was this going?

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Have I?"

"Snape. Parkinson. Malfoy. Sirius' brother." Dorcas listed.

"What of it?"

"You haven't been at this school long, but you should know that Slytherins...well, there hasn't been a dark wizard who wasn't one."

"Slytherins are not evil. At least not the ones I associate with. Prim, for one, is a very kind and helpful person."

"I heard her father supports You-Know-Who." Remus pointed out.

"I'm friends with Prim, not her father."

"Yes, of course. A lot of Slytherins' parents support _him_, though."

"Like Malfoy. I've heard his father wants him to join You-Know-Who." said James.

"I'm sure that's only a rumour."

Remus answered, "maybe. A lot of your Slytherin friends have associations with _him_."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing at all. I just found that..." he paused. "Interesting."

"If you want to ask me something, go and ask me outright." Hermione snapped.

"What we're trying to say is," explained Sirius, "we think you're going over to You-Know-Who's side."

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked acidly, wounded by their accusations.

"You've been spending a lot of time with people like Malfoy, and my brother. Everyone in the school knows they're going to turn to _him_ sooner or later."

"That isn't true!"

"I think I know him better than _you_ do." Sirius retorted caustically.

"You don't know him as well as you think, then."

"How dare you? You're nothing but a traitor!"

"I am _not_ a Death Eater. Alice," Hermione called out to the stony-faced girl, "you're on my side, right?"

"Well, Mia...you've got to admit that it looks suspicious."

"Lily?"

"I agree with Alice."

"James?"

He looked at Lily meaningfully.

"Sorry."

"Peter? Peter! You don't believe this, do you?"

"I...um...er..."

All eyes turned on the boy. His face grew hot with attention and he shrugged. Hermione should have known better. Peter wouldn't go against his friends- he was a Marauder.

"See? We all think you're supporting him. The evidence is there!" Sirius insisted.

"There is no evidence, just suspicion! I thought friends were supposed to _trust _each other?"

"Yeah? Well, you've betrayed our trust." Sirius shook his head. "How could you do this to us? To _me_?"

"I didn't do anything! If you ever really trusted me, you wouldn't suspect me of supporting the man who killed my best friend!"

Silence fell over the group as Hermione realised what she had said. They couldn't know about Harry, not yet, not ever. And now, she had ruined everything.

"Forget I said that. I'm leaving." Hermione said quietly, and stood up from her seat.

"Mia, wait."

Remus stood up to block her way out. She tried to get past him, but the werewolf was much taller than her. Hermione sighed.

"Remus, please move."

"No. We're going to talk about this."

The curly-haired girl pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"All right, fine."

"What happened to your friend?" Dorcas asked.

"He...he was an Auror. He and his team were dealing with a group of Death Eaters when _he _came. Harry- that's his name- tried to duel him. He...he didn't stand a chance." Hermione told them, staring down at her hands.

"_Damn_," James said grimly. Remus murmured his agreement, and Lily covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm _so_ sorry."

"Oh, Mia!" Dorcas wailed. "Why didn't you say anything? You must hate us, now!"

Hermione almost smiled at her dramatics.

"It's all right. I can understand where you were coming from."

"I feelrightterrible now. Is there anything I can do..?" Lily trailed off.

Hermione shook her head.

"Really, I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

It was then she noticed the dark, severe way Sirius stared at her. It was if he was trying to decode her real emotions by staring into her soul. It made Hermione uncomfortable, and she looked away.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Sirius."<p>

"Mia!" said the dark-haired boy. "Come, I need help with the Potions homework!"

"I'm starting to think that's all you keep me around for." Hermione joked.

He looked at her intently.

"You know that's not true." Sirius said earnestly. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"So, er, what did you need help with?"

"Just this section about Polyjuice potions."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the memories she had with that particular potion. The question was rather simple- Hermione suspected it was a ploy to get her to speak with him- and she explained the answer.

"Thanks for the help." said Sirius.

"No problem." Hermione smiled and got up to leave.

"Mia, wait."

She sat back down, raising her eyebrow inquisitively.

"I...I just wanted to ask your about your friend Harry."

"What about him?" Hermione asked.

"Were you very close?"

"Yeah. We've been friends since we were eleven, like you and James."

"Merlin. I don't know how you keep it together. I would go mad if James...fuck, I don't even want to think about it."

"It's very hard," Hermione admitted. "But you learn to live again without them."

There was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke again.

"Were you...in love with him?"

"No! It was never like that. Harry's like a brother to me."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Is he why you came to Hogwarts?"

Hermione was silent for a while.

"You could say that."

"You're a mystery." Sirius said.

"I am, aren't I?"

"One day I'll figure you out."

Hermione smiled cryptically in reply, noticing Sirius' hand was almost touching hers.

"I really care about you, you know."

"I care about you, too." Hermione said quietly.

Sirius took her small hand in his, releasing a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. As she tentatively laced their fingers together, Hermione asked herself just how much longer she could fight back her blooming feelings from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh, romance! Thanks for the kind reviews :) **


	14. Flying Lessons

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the plot.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione and Regulus stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, holding brooms and shivering. The harsh October wind nipped at Hermione's face, staining her cheeks red. She wished she were inside.<p>

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," said Hermione.

She looked at the school broom accusingly, as if it had been the one coaxing her to fly and not Regulus.

"Nonsense! Just get on the broom," he encouraged.

"I'm not sure about this."

The dark-haired boy gritted his teeth.

"Hermia, get on the broom."

"All right, all right, fine."

She mounted the broom uneasily, looking to Regulus for guidance.

"Grab onto the handle with both hands. No, a bit higher."

"Like this?"

"That's right. Now push off from the ground with your legs."

"But, Regulus, what if I fall?" Hermione whimpered.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor."

"Oh, shut it, you."

Regulus laughed.

"Merlin, just do it! Pull the handle closer to you if you want to break."

"How do I turn?" Hermione wanted to know, voice quivering with nerves.

"Lean in the direction you want to go in."

"Regulus, what if-"

"Hermia Ranger, please shut up and fly!" He interrupted.

"If I die, it's your fault."

"Of course," Regulus said dryly, "now go!"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione mustered all her courage and kicked off the ground. It had been a little to forceful, sending her thirty feet in the air in only seconds. Hermione laughed. She felt like she had left her stomach behind with Regulus. But she was flying, really flying, and it was exhilerating. She circled and dipped and raced in the air, thrilled with the danger. Why had she never done this before?

"I'm doing it, Regulus! I'm flying!" She shouted down at the boy, who was a little dot on the Quidditch pitch by now.

After a few minutes, the novelty of flying wore off. Hermione noticed that her hands were raw from gripping the broom handle, and it was really quite cold up there. So she dove back to Regulus. However, by the time she reached the ground, Hermione had become a bit overconfident and fell ungracefully off her broom into the frozen grass.

"Nice landing," sneered Regulus, but Hermione was too optimistic to feel hurt.

"Did you see that? I did it, Regulus, I flew!"

"I told you you could, didn't I?" he said rather cockily.

"Oh, it was brilliant! I've never felt anything like it! One minute I was on the ground, and the next you looked like a little ant! I don't know what I was afraid of, it-"

"Hermia." Regulus interrupted.

"Sorry for rambling. I'm just so excited!" Hermione gushed.

"I can see that," Regulus quipped. "Mind going inside? I'm freezing my arse off, heating charms or not."

"Yeah, of course!" Hermione said.

The two trudged (or in Hermione's case, skipped) across the pitch to the broom closet to replace Hermione's borrowed one. There was someone already inside; and as they neared, Hermione recognised him. Her breath caught. It was Mulciber. He had his back to them, surveying the brooms. The boy turned, as if sensing Hermione's eyes on him.

"Black." Mulciber nodded, and Regulus nodded back.

"Mulciber."

The boy turned to leave, and she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Hermione felt a bit guilty. She had almost forgotten why she was getting close with Regulus, in all her excitement. The interaction between him and Mulciber was a rude awakening. Every day that passed without her intervention brought Regulus closer and closer to his fate.

As they left the shed, Hermione said casually, "You know about the attack, yesterday, don't you?"

"Yes," he answered, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well...I know _he's _been preying on Slytherins."

"Yeah? And?"

"I was just wondering if you were planning on getting marked," Hermione said, seemingly nonchalant, but frantic on the inside.

"What makes you think that?" Regulus demanded.

"I never said you _were_," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you implied it."

"Sorry. But are you?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"So you are," Hermione concluded. Regulus didn't reply at first.

"Did my brother put you up to this? Because I swear-"

"No! Sirius has nothing to do with this. I just...is it so hard to believe someone cares about you?"

Regulus fell silent again. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"I know about the allure of dark magic. Trust me. I've seen normal people, good people turn completely and irreversibly dark. It's tempting. But there's a reason they call it dark. I'm sure you know. That kind of magic just..._changes_ you. It turns you into a monster, Regulus."

Regulus rolled his eyes.

"What are you, my mother?" He laughed bitterly. "No, fuck that. My mother doesn't give a damn about me. She only wants me to be the Black hei, that's all I am to her."

"I...I'm sorry, Regulus. That must be hard."

He scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like_ you_ care."

"Of course I do."

Regulus looked at her strangely.

"Why? I've never done anything for you."

"Well, we're friends, aren't we? Friends care about each other. And you did teach me to fly."

"We're...friends?"

Hermione almost laughed seeing the skeptical look on his face. Being a Slytherin, friendship and compassion must have been a foreign concept to him.

"I'd like to be," she said earnestly.

"Well, then," Regulus snorted. "Wouldn't wanna disappoint."

* * *

><p>"Oh, hi, Mia."<p>

Emerging from the dungeons, Hermione looked up and was surprised to see Lily walking towards her. Gryffindors didn't frequent this part of Hogwarts, just as Slytherins avoided the moving staircase, so it was unusual to run into a housemate here. Hermione thought she might have been talking to Professor Slughorn.

"Hey," she replied, staring down at her feet.

The awkardness between them was palpable. Though her friends had apologised profusely after their accustations, it was still rather uncomfortable for her to be around them. They hadn't, to Hermione's relief, brought Harry up since she'd confessed. She didn't know what she would say to them if they asked.

"Are you going up to the tower?" Hermione wanted to know.

Lily nodded, and the two girls turned the corner. Suddenly, Hermione slammed right into a large, familiar form. She froze.

"Hello, mudblood." Dolohov grinned lechererously, dropping his gaze to her body.

Hermione's brain was not working. It was as if her legs had turned to stone. She could almost feel the memory of Dolohov's stale breath, his mocking sneer, those digusting hands touching her skin...

"Mia. Hermia. Let's go," said Lily.

Still in a daze, Hermione let the redhead pull her away. The two ran the rest of the way to the common room and did not stop, even when their names were called, even when they ran out of breath.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just sunk into her seat with a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks when she saw Lucius sitting alone on the other side of the room. Clutching the bottle, Hermione made her way over to him. She had a plan.<p>

"Hello, Lucius. Mind if I join you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not," Lucius said, and gestured to the chair across from him.

"Where's Avery?" Hermione asked as she took the seat. "I know you two are friends."

"Avery is with his father."

She raised her eyebrow.

"In the middle of the school year?"

"It was an...important matter." Lucius said cryptically.

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"He's getting marked," asked Hermione, though it came out more as a statement than a question.

"I do not feel comfortable discussing my friend's private life."

"Of course."

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Hermione spoke again.

"Lucius...you're not getting the mark, are you?"

The blond shrugged.

"My father has. I've little choice in the matter."

"You always have a choice." Hermione said sadly.

"I suppose. But there is always a better option."

"Joining You-Know-Who is _not _the better option."

"It is expected of me," explained Lucius. "I am a Malfoy, one of the most respected pureblood families in wizarding England, and I have duties to fulfil. You are a muggleborn. You would not understand."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I understand perfectly well. I just think you're using your blood as an excuse not to stand up to your family."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"No. I'm saying that you need to put yourself first, to consider _your_ needs and wants, before you throw your life away for something as silly as honour."

He had no reply.

* * *

><p>After her talk with Lucius, Hermione found the Gryffindor girls at Honeydukes, stocking up for their next 'sleepover' (she found it a bit silly, seeing as they all slept in the same room anyway). Dorcas was holding an armful of chocolate bars, while Lily and Alice preferred fruity sweets. Hermione eyed them disapprovingly.<p>

"That will rot your teeth, you know," she chided.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy!" Dorcas said.

"Don't be mean, Dorcas." Lily eyed Hermione worriedly, as if the smallest remark could break her. Hermione waved her hand easily.

"It's fine, she's just playing around. Where are we going next?" She wanted to know.

"We're picking up dresses for the Halloween Ball," said Alice.

"The what?"

"Oh, that's right, you're new! Well, every year Hogwarts has a ball for the fourth years and up. It's gorgeous. You've _got_ to come!"

Hermione furrowed her brow. A ball? The only sort of dance at Hogwarts in _her_ time was the Yule Ball, and that was only because of the Triwizard Tournament. She wondered what other obsolete traditions she had missed out on in the 90s.

"We'll see," said Hermione, letting them drag her into the shop.

She watched for what felt like an hour as the three girls tried on gowns of various lengths and colours. Madam Malkin's really did have the best dress robes. Hermione wished she could buy one herself.

"Why don't you try one, Mia?" Lily asked.

"How about this one?" Hermione joked, pulling a gown of its rack. It was long, black taffeta, and looked like something off the cover of a paranormal romance novel.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Said Dorcas, pushing her into a changing room.

"This is going to look _ridiculous_ on me," Hermione insisted, but slipped the dress on anyway. She parted the curtains to show it off.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked dryly.

"Oh, Mia." Lily gushed, covering her mouth in wonder, "you look so beautiful."

Dorcas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! That dress was _made_ for you."

Hermione scrunched her nose.

"Really? It's a bit...gothic."

"Well, yeah, but it's fab. You've _got_ to buy it," Dorcas insisted.

Hermione fingered the price tag. The dress cost 23 galleons, or 115 pounds. As dentists, Dr. and Dr. Granger were very well off, and Hermione had never worried about money. She would have bought it without thinking twice had she been in her own time. But her parents were not here now. The 100 galleons in Hermione's beaded bag would not last forever.

"I..I can't afford it. I've only got five galleons left to spend today."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll pay for it," said Alice. "Consider it an apology for what happened last week."

Hermione prostested, "What? No! That's far too much money. Just forget about it. I'll transfigure something."

Alice stood her ground.

"I'm a Selwyn. I've more money than I could possibly spend in my life. Please let me pay?"

Hermione tried to resist, but the allure of the gown and Alice's round, pleading face softened her. It really was a beautiful dress.

"All right, you can pay," she acquiesced, "but then I'm buying a round of Butterbeers for all of you."

Alice smiled sweetly.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Hermione returned early to Hogwarts, and entered the common room to find it empty, save Sirius. His face brightened visibly at her arrival.<p>

"Hi, Sirius," she said.

"Hey. Where are the girls?"

"They're at the salon. I think_ this_," Hermione pointed at her mass of unruly curls, "is beyond help, so I came back."

"I rather like your hair." Sirius said.

"You don't have to lie."

"No, really. It suits you."

A smile bloomed on Hermione's face.

"Thanks. I like your hair, too," she teased.

Sirius winked and ran a hand through the silky black locks.

"What's not to like?"

"Oh, shut it, you." Hermione grinned and tried to punch him in the arm.

Sirius grinned and caught her by the wrist before she could hit her target, unintentionally pulling Hermione closer to him; but he still didn't let go of the capured hand. He laced his fingers with hers. Hermione met his eyes, and the light-heartedness of the situation was sucked away. She could feel Sirius' breath fanning her forehead, wisping her hair; the heat of his body melding with hers. There was barely an inch between them.

Then, Sirius leaned down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, right? Sorry for the wait! I'll try to publish sooner next time. Thanks for reading and reviewing x **


End file.
